Scarlet Fever
by KsNandS
Summary: After a horrible event in a forbidden forest, Naruto finds himself altered physically and mentally. Sakura now must find a way to cure him! However, in the process has she developed feelings for him? Or is it just a case of Scarlet Fever? WoxNaruxSaku AU
1. Prologue

Hello again! ^^ As I said this will be a different chapter. I'm taking a break from "Demon in the HighSchool" and going to a different series! ^-^ This series is the "Health and Care" series, and this involves a little Naruto Operation. ;) I will be starting some chapters of stories just itching to get out of my mind, like "The Ocean's Ocarina" which is something I'd love to begin. :D Well, you'll just have to see what unfolds in this story I guess. Enjoy!

_**KsNandS: Hello!**_

_**Sakura: NARUTO!**_

_**KsNands: Whoa!**_

_**Sakura: HE'S HURT! NARUTO'S HURT AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!**_

_**KsNandS: Calm down Sakura! Tell me, what happened to Naruto!?**_

_**Sakura: We were on a mission and a monster appeared and Naruto tried to get away and hide from it, but the thing snuck up behind us, and then Naruto was bit by that hideous beast and it… did something to his body! Blood was everywhere! It's all my fault… my fault… MY FAULT! *Cries uncontrollably***_

_**KsNandS: Whoa whoa whoa, it's okay there Sakura *Hugs the girl* Where is Naruto now?**_

_**Sakura: In the hospital… *Cries***_

_**KsNandS: Hmm… I need to see Naruto…**_

_**Sakura: W-Why?**_

_**KsNandS: Because I want to see how bad it is…**_

_**Sakura: *Nods and leads me there* Here… I can't look *Covers her eyes as she pulls back the curtain.**_

_**KsNandS: *Gasps!* My… my word! H-His body! I feel nausea… nausea! *Covers his mouth* That jutsu… what did it do to his body? How could something like that do physical damage!?**_

_**Sakura: Naruto… *Sniff* **_

_**KsNandS: Has Tsunade found anything yet? *Straightens up in front of Naruto***_

_**Sakura: *Shakes her head* No… *Looks at the blond* Naruto… **_

_**KsNandS: *Thinks…* I may have the answer we seek. There's an old friend of mine who would be glad to help out in this situation… **_

_**Sakura: Anything!**_

_**KsNandS: Alright… but Naruto's going to go through massive change… huge. **_

_**Sakura: ANYTHING!**_

_**KsNandS: Alright… but don't worry too much Sakura, he'll be fine… you know the legend, right?**_

_**Sakura: What legend?**_

_**KsNandS: You have never heard of a "Wox" before?**_

_**Sakura: A… "Wox" **_

_**KsNandS: It is a hybrid mix between a Wolf, a Fox and a Human. The scientific term is know as, "HomoVulpusLupusSapien." They are very rare, and it so happens that my… friend… happens to… "know" one of them. If it's anyone that can help, it'll be "him". Don't worry, everything is going to be alright. Besides, you look like you're coming down with "Scarlet Fever."**_

_**Sakura: *Gulps* But I can't stop… look at him… and what's "Scarlet Fever"?**_

_**KsNandS: Scarlet Fever is a term that is used when someone, like you who is flustered in the cheeks, is worrying endlessly over someone. Basically you're forming a love relationship with Naruto.**_

_**Sakura: What!? I am not!**_

_**KsnandS: Whatever you say… now stay here, tend to his every need, take care of him while I fetch Tsunade. I have an idea, and we need to start, from the beginning. **_

_**Sakura: *Nods* I'll be here for you Naruto… I promise *Sniffs and holds his deformed hand* **_

_**KsNandS: Very well, let the story unfold. We have a special guest for you all in this one.**_

_**Sakura: Naruto…**_

_**KsNandS and Sakura: Let the story, begin…**_

_**PROLOGUE: Twinkle Little Star…**_

Through the trees they danced, leaves trailing behind in their sheers as they leaped from one tree to another, graceful and adequate they both were, swan-like, only not so much at all. The dense and dark, forbidding, forest's petrified wood had darkened to where it was the shade of ashes. The leaves, had changed from their bright, vivid and beguiling colors to dark and menacing shades of black and ash. Below them, strange shadows crept out from below their trail, most looking like animals. It was like black within the shrouds of the forest, the moon and stars gave little lighting in the dense branches of trees without a clearing from above. A eerie, foggy, white mist had conjured itself visible within the trees, the shadows seemed to move and it felt like the trees had eyes as they watched the 2 ninja jump from one tree to the next and so on. It was dense, like pea-soup, it was becoming difficult to navigate through the trees.

As they jumped, the blond eyed the pinkette with interest, hoping to forget about what had happened in the forest, her dry-blood black gloves were the sign that she had had a rough day, and he as well. Smiling at her, he strode up next to her.

"Hey Sakura," the blond began. Sakura looked at him, seeing his handsome face which bared the scars of his tragic birth.

"Yes Naruto?" She replied, giving the blond a moment to think, or more-over properly word his sentence.

"I was wondering," he said, "when we get out of this forest… and if we have enough time, wanna go on a dinner date?" He asked with a grin. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, do you ever get tired of asking me the same question?" she questioned him. He shook his head. "And how many times are you going to ask me that?" She asked.

He blinked and then grinned, "ehhh… about… twenty (20) times?" he replied putting it into a question. She sweat-dropped and shook her head.

"Aww, c'mon Sakura, at least give me a chance!" He whined, hoping to keep his chances alive! It seemed to work however, as she looked at him with sympathy.

"…fine…" she said huffing a sigh, "if it isn't too late, besides, I guess I owe you my thanks for… getting me out of a few situations today… even if they were… okay never mind. I'll give you a chance." she said, obviously not wanting to think of the events that occurred today. The blond rejoiced! "But you're paying for it, and I'm picking the place," she added, the blond sweat-dropping with an anime eye twitch. He sighed, and so to keep his chance alive he put a smile on, though he was still excited!

"Sweet! Then let's make it home!" He shouted out loud! She cringed.

"Must you always be so loud!?" She shouted back!

"Well not really, after this is who I am, and don't girls generally like guys that are themselves instead of acting like someone else?" He questioned.

"You're pushing it." She said, though she knew he was right, and although she won't admit it, she did seem like how Naruto had grown. Strong, willing and handsome all in one package. She turned her head away to keep her blush from showing.

"Besides," he added, "you don't really expect anything to be out here, do you? As in, not coming for us, right." He questioned. She felt uneasy, and Naruto could see it. She landed on a tree, Naruto stopping right beside her.

"Well… I-" Her stomach seemed to churn uncomfortably as she thought about today, which she didn't want to think about at all.

"Aw, c'mon, it's not like anyone's gonna get us!" Naruto said with a goofy grin. She turned and gave him a look of fear. He stopped his clowning around with her and narrowed his eyebrows and face to a frown.

"It's not who's going to get us… but _what _might." She said. He could tell that what had happened today was still upsetting her.

"Don't worry Sakura, you know I won't let anything hurt you. Don't be scared." He said. She was about to say something before they both heard something that sounded through the area, as if on loud-speakers! It was a howl… something completely unknown them both, though it rang a bell in Sakura's mind. "What the… hell is that?" he questioned.

"I don't know but I want to get out of here!" She gasped and hid behind the blond. Naruto heard the cry echo in the forest, followed by a few other cries that seemed to be in response. They all sounded… blood-thirsty… as if fresh-meat was in the forest tonight. Naruto felt Sakura's shudder harder as a larger, darker cry was heard. It was extremely close and both of them cringed! Naruto felt Sakura stop shuddering as soon as it stopped. Though it still echoed in the distance. He waited, hearing what was commonly known as "The Crying Cicadas". It was all silent now, the fog thickening.

"Alright Sakura, I think we can go now." Naruto said, feeling the intense grip on his shoulders. He moved, although he was stopped. Looking behind him he could clearly see that she wasn't planning on letting go. He cocked his eyebrow, "C'mon Sakura, you can let go now. Let's go home!" He said. She didn't respond, she was paying too much of her attention staring off in another direction, "hello, Sakura?" he said and waved his hand in front of her face. She wasn't phased, she just stared off into no-where! He got curious and looked. However as he turned his head, something bright caught his eye. Turning slowly he stared at two, large, gleaming amber eyes. Instantly, but slowly, Naruto pulled Sakura in for an embrace.

They saw a large figure. It was tall, a slender body, covered in ash-gray hair that was so thin it looked like pale skin, almost naked-like. The short snout, black nose and tiny ears complimented the bushy tail that swayed slowly, and menacingly back and forth. Wedged between two trees, it's massive hands gripped the truck easily, the razor-sharp talon-like nails cut into the bark and made lacerations within the tree. The feet were shorter than what the hands were, though it's feet were large as it's hands. The boney framework was menacing as well, how the rib-cage made it look as though the creature hadn't eaten for several years. The slender body looked as though it had not a single muscle within it! What they did not missed was to putrid stench of it's breath, which linked to the massive jaw-line and neatly yellowed set of choppers it was baring, angrily. Naruto noticed the claws on it's hands had fresh blood, and even a bit of flesh. The creature drooled out red saliva, chunks of what seemed to be flesh caught inside it.

Both Naruto and Sakura hugged each other tighter as it growled lowly, dark and demonic-like. As though it had been gurgling blood in it's throat. It looked as though it had finished a meal a few hours ago, the blood was still liquid. It's very tall forme and slender body made it look like it was easily capable of moving through condensed spaces. They stared at it, the amber bright eyes, almost hypnotized by their glow and appearance! The beast uttered a low growl that sent shivers up and down their spines, it even paled Sakura to where she was like snow! The beats began to move closer towards them, sniffing them, as if to see if they were delectable or not. It uttered, obviously finding them to be. Naruto gave a slight gasp and snapped out of his mesmerization. With Sakura tight in his arms, he began to take small steps backward.

"_Okay, just a few steps backwards and we should be fine, just relax Uzumaki, you can do this." _He said. He was nervous, the Wolf-like creature could pounce on them at any given moment! He step back a few more steps, the wolf-creature seeming to not move forward. He kept going until he was up against the tree trunk! The back was at the back of his neck and he grunted. "Okay Sakura," he began with a low whisper, "we're gonna make a run for it, ready?" He asked. She said nothing, "three, two, ONE! RUN!!" He shouted, piquing the interest of the creature as Naruto sped off in the direction they were originally headed in! He jumped through the trees and looked behind, expecting Sakura. His eyes widened as he saw her still standing there, the large creature coming out opening it's gigantic arms to kill her! "NOOOOO!!!" Naruto screeched! He back-flipped and put his feet against a tree trunk and propelled himself forward at blazing speeds! He rushed in and grabbed the pinkette before the wolf could clamp her body in it's bone-crushing claws! Naruto flipped and landed on a tree branch, cradling the fear-stricken girl in his arms! He looked behind him, seeing the wolf creature staring at them. He jumped, sticking to the trunk with chakra and then pumping it to his legs, blasting off, sailing passed the wolf-creature and landing on another branch. Looking behind him, the saw the entirety of the wolf creature as it walked out on the tree branch they were just on. It was humongous, the thin gray-ash fur, skin-like.

The beast crouched down low, uttering a growl, creaking the tree branch. It leaned forward to get leverage. Pausing for a moment until it fell silent, Naruto kept his eyes upon the creature. When it seemed to look as though it had died, Naruto saw it crouch lower and then, like a bullet, uttering a loud, gibberish cry into the night that could shatter a window so high pitched, it opened it's gaping mouth and pushed off the branch, snapping it while it speeded towards Naruto, it's hands held out! Naruto gasped and jumped! The teeth missed his foot by only a millimeter as it sailed below the blond, landing on a tree in the distance. Naruto, as soon as he landed, jumped again, performing a back-flip as the creature nearly grabbed his foot! Landing on his feet, Naruto began to push off and jump madly through the forest trees, the beast gliding like a flying squirrel after them! Panting and gasping for dear-life Naruto jumped from branch to branch, slowly getting away from the beast! He didn't stop for a single second, the girl he loved was in his hands and in grave danger! As the blond dashed through the forest for his life, he made a sharp turn and hid behind a concealed tree. His heart raced madly as the blond panted, searching around to make sure it had not cut them off and followed. Sakura hugged him tight, she didn't want to let go of him no matter what the circumstances! She was scared! Frightened beyond reason, beyond all that was her fear! Naruto felt her shudder, scared half to death against his panicking body!

He wanted to protect her, and for that protection, he needed to calm down. He needed to calm himself to protect the girl he dearly loved with all of his heart, he loved her, loved her unconditionally. He needed them both calm.

"Naruto… I'm s-scared!" She stuttered.

"I know, I know… shhh…" he hushed gently. He thought of a way to calm them both at this moment, and decided to sing her a song. Something he sang to calm himself from time-to-time as a child as he looked up at the stars.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are,_

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a Diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are;_

Growling uttered from behind the tree, Sakura wanting to scream herself red! Naruto only continued his song in a soft and low voice.

_When the blazing sun is gone_

_When he nothing shines upon,_

_Then you show your little light_

_Twinkle, Twinkle all the night_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are…_

The growls got closer as Naruto sang gently to her, stroking her hair and his calming embrace, letting her know nothing would happen to her so long as he was around.

_Then the ninja in the dark,_

_Thanks you for your tiny spark;_

_He did not see which way to go,_

_If you did not twinkle so_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are…_

The growling stopped soon as Naruto sang in his enchanting and masculine voice. Sakura was calming down all the time Naruto sang and stroked her hair. She even felt tired and sleepy as Naruto finished his song.

_In the dark blue sky you keep_

_While you thro' my window peep_

_And you never shut your eye,_

_Until the sun is in the sky,_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star………_

_How I wonder… what you are…_

He finished. All was quiet, and Sakura had relaxed, rather quickly. Naruto leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Sakura… I wanna tell you something…" he said. She looked up at him.

"What is it Naruto?" she questioned. He gulped, and mustered up his courage.

"Sakura… I… love you." He said. She stayed silent, shocked beyond words. Naruto's cerulean eyes didn't lie to her she saw. Sweetly smiling at him with a small pink blush she opened her mouth for words.

"Naruto I-"

"**GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" **SHE STOPPED AS THE WOLF-CREATURE ABRUPTLY APPEARED AND SUNK IT'S FANGS WITHIN NARUTO'S CHEST!!! BOTH SCREECHED AT THE TOP OF THEIR LUNGS!

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura shrieked! A claw came forth and slashed his arm, causing it to lacerate! She gasped and held it firm as the blood flowed! "NOOOOOO!!!"

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The blond yelled!

_**End of Prologue.**_

________________________________________________________________________

_**Hehehehe… no comments, only thing I have to say is that this will be the first Horror/Romance story I've written! ^^ Yay me! :D So ends the prologue of the story, the chapter will start out before this and have the same scene, only… we will go on farther into the mystery of what exactly happened to Naruto. Thanks for reading. Prologues are short for me, that's why this is so short. XD Bye! Reviews are welcome, flames not. Bye!**_


	2. Mission in the Forbidden Forest Part 1

Hello again everyone! ^^ That was the prologue, now it is the chapter of "Scarlet Fever" I must say I'm so excited about this story! :D I get to introduce my new character skin for Naruto! Well, here it goes! Enjoy! (Includes Prologues events)

_**KsNandS: Sakura…**_

_**Sakura: *Crying beside Naruto* It's still my fault!**_

_**KsNandS: It wasn't your fault, Naruto protected you with everything he had against that creature. **_

_**Sakura: I k-k-know… *Cries on his cast***_

_**KsNandS: To think that you would encounter a Werewolf is beyond me. **_

_**Sakura: We were just passing by, why did it bite Naruto!?**_

_**KsNandS: Werewolves are both bad and good… apparently you got the bad one sadly.**_

_**Sakura: What's going to happen to him?**_

_**KsNandS: Well, Lady Tsunade found two things. Want the good news, or the bad news? **_

_**Sakura: What's the bad news?**_

_**KsNandS: Bad news is, that Naruto's condition is far worse than we thought. It seems his body, upon injury, sustained and received a body altering poison from the saliva found in the wound. It has spread to most of his body and it has caused his body to deform, like his bones are beginning to melt away and meld to one another, giving… *Looks at the blond* what you see before you. He has less than a ten percent (10%) chance of survival, and is expected to die within five days to a week. **_

_**Sakura: *Eyes widen* No… No! …NO! HE CAN'T DIE! Don't die Naruto! *Turns toward him and grips his hand, crying on his chest* DON'T DIE!**_

_**KsNandS: I know… I don't want him to die either Sakura…**_

_**Sakura: HE NEVER DESERVED IT! *Pants and huffs* …what's the good news?**_

_**KsNandS: *Smirks* Last night… while you were here Lady Tsunade and I managed to get a hold of my friend… *chuckles* He says he'd love to help, so… there's a chance…**_

_**Sakura: *Eyes widen* A… c-chance of what?**_

_**KsNandS: A chance Naruto will survive. ^-^**_

_**Sakura: *Cries again* Did you hear that Naruto? *Looks at him* You'll live… you'll live! *Strokes his whiskers***_

_**Naruto: …*Eyes crinkle and tear up and muffles through his body cast* S…Sakura…**_

_**Sakura: Naruto…**_

_**KsNandS: *Notices her flustered* Scarlet Fever indeed. Don't fluster too much Sakura.**_

_**Sakura: *Closes her eyes and lays on his cast where she signed her name with a heart… and falls asleep***_

_**KsNandS: You're lucky Naruto… *stands up* take full use of this… we'll get you fixed and you'll survive… my friend won't go down without a fight, I promise you.**_

_**Naruto: *Closes his eyes and falls asleep with Sakura beside him***_

_**KsNandS: *Smiles***_

_**Lady Tsunade: Hey there, I have someone who wants to visit you Gejiji (My name in Japanese) **_

_**KsNandS: Ahhh! He has arrived yes!?**_

_**Lady Tsunade: Yes… but… my word… he's sure huge… are you sure about this?**_

_**KsNandS: Quite sure Milady. Now, let these two rest, let's go meet him. **_

_**Lady Tsunade: *Smiles at Sakura and Naruto* Very well…**_

_**KsNandS: Would you like to join me in starting this chapter Lady Tsunade?**_

_**Lady Tsunade: It would be a pleasure.**_

_**KsNandS, Lady Tsunade: Let the real story, begin!**_

_**KsNandS: Okay, now… tell me what Sakura told you please… start… from the beginning…**_

_**Lady Tsunade: Of course, I'll tell you from what I know… it was an important mission.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

It was late afternoon in the village of Konoha, it's citizens bustling about near trade posts from other ally villages, ninja out on patrol scanning the area for do-gooders who would want to break up and who would ratify against the peace of the village, the surrounding trees chirped with blue jays and robins in the lovely early summer of June, the warm temperature soothing to the skin, the fresh grass heated to perfection to lay down in.

It just so happened that a certain blond shinobi was doing just that. He drew a deep breath and let it out softly. The warm rays of the afternoon sun massaging his face, the cool grass against his bare skin, apparently he had gone swimming that afternoon and was laying on a hill in the park, letting the sun's rays tan his skin and dry him. Looking up at the sky, Naruto Uzumaki stretched and yawned.

"Ahhh… today's just another good day… just a good day to relax and enjoy the weather. Grandma hasn't peeped up in a while about a mission or anything… so now it's just time to relax and enjoy the sun." He sighed grinning and shut his eyes. He had turned 18 just last year, and had matured quite well. The blond had also succeeded in getting back Sasuke Uchiha after he had previously left the village. The Uchiha was charged with treason and locked in his house however, placed under house arrest. Elite shinobi were to guard the Uchiha mansion in case the raven-haired boy tried leaving again. Tsunade even had seals placed on the mansions exterior and interior, sealing Sasuke with the confines of his own home. The blond felt very proud, he had trained his ass off and it was all worth it! In addition, he developed quite a muscular physique in the making, which most of the girls in Konoha had noticed un-doubtfully, some asking him out, though he rejected their offer because there was only one girl who he truly wanted and smiled giddily about her. His peace was disturbed by a shadow that loomed over him, making him groan with a sigh, "hey, you're kinda ruining my fun in the sun, could ya move a bit?" he asked. A feminine voice answered with a bit of venom.

"Excuse me? Mr. Uzumaki?" She asked. Naruto's eyes opened and looked up, seeing her standing there, arms crossed over her chest and that usual peeved frown. Her pink hair signified who she was, Naruto well knew and the fact that she was in her ninja gear, Naruto became confused.

"Oh, hey Sakura!" He said with a bright grin! Sakura sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be lying around doing nothing, we have a job to do you know." She said. Naruto groaned and laid back down.

"Grandma hasn't told me anything, why should I waste my time doing nothing, sitting around in hot clothes all day waiting for a damn mission to show up. It's boring! If grandma wants to se me she knows where to look, besides, it's warm and beautiful day, you should have gone swimming with me! The water felt great and-" He was stopped as Sakura conked him in the head, causing him to bite his tongue and cringe anime style!

"Idiot… we have no time for swimming… there are still people who need help you know." She said and closed her eyes, turning her head away. Naruto looked up at her, his tongue stinging and bleeding a bit as the blood ran down his throat, though healing automatically.

"You know Sakura, you need to lighten up a bit. There ain't a single damn thing going on! The village is fine! You should go get in your bikini and come out and enjoy the sun with me! Or maybe go swimming, you look pretty hot in those clothes Y'know." Naruto said. Sakura seemed the take it the wrong way and opened her angry white anime eyes with an anger vein.

"What was THAT!?" She exploded! Naruto put his hand sup in defense as Sakura reached for him.

"SAKURA! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY I JUST WANT YOU TO ENJOY THE DAY TOO!" Naruto shouted back. She stopped and her eyes turned back to normal, looking at the cowering blond teen.

"Oh… but still," she looked around for an excuse, she had already used, what was to be, her ace card by telling him the people needed help… but even she hadn't seen anyone wanting help lately, "eh… well… I guess it wouldn't hurt for a thirty minute break. I'll be right back, k? I can take a bit of relaxation." She said. Naruto sighed and looked at her with a blank anime stare.

"Jeez, didn't have to take it the wrong way…" he said and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting a bit. Sakura sweat-dropped and looked at him, scratching the back of her head.

"Ehehehe… sorry Naruto." She apologized, making the blond teen open his eyes, blink for a second and turn around.

"What?" He asked, slightly bewildered. She looked at him and cocked her eyebrow.

"I said I'm sorry… why?" Sakura asked. The blond stared at her.

"I've never heard you say sorry after hitting me…" he replied, making the pinkette blinked a few times. He was right, she really hadn't apologized at all after knocking him one, "you… you like me don't you Sakura?" He said with a slightly pervy grin. Sakura stood there with an anime look on her face as a bead of sweat dripped down her forehead, "YOU LIKE ME! HAHA! I KNEW IT!" He blared loudly with a bright smile!

"ARE YOU ALWAYS SO LOUD!?" She blared back at him! He gave her a grin and shrugged.

"Eh… maybe… but I know you like me Sakura… hehehe…" he said and she began walking away, "it's just a matter of time before you're being caressed by my hands." He added. Sakura stopped there and popped another anger vein.

"Excuse. Me? What was that?" She asked in a low threatening manner. Naruto jolted and straightened up realizing that his mental thoughts acted out loud.

"N-Nothing Sakura… uh… hurry go get your bathing suit on! I'll meet you near the lake by the training grounds!" He said and quickly gathered his things and ran fast trailing dust behind him! Sakura grinned watching him run, but at the same time she blushed a bit.

"He… those muscles…" she gulped, remembering his perfectly toned and tanned half naked body, "…he must work out daily…" she blushed harder and then straightened out! She found herself becoming a bit horny and began sweating slightly. She took a few deep breaths and sighed, straightening herself out.

"Okay Sakura… just… go home and get your stuff." She said out-loud and walked towards her house. She gathered the things she needed and changed into her swim-suit, putting a pink flower décor towel around her waist. Sakura's mother, Teshika Haruno noticed her daughter walking by and cocked an eyebrow.

"Sakura Haruno, exactly what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be outside doing your duties?" The woman said and crossed her arms, tapping her foot. Sakura looked at her and smiled.

"I'm just taking a break mom, I'm going to go swim at the lake with Naruto." She explained herself. Teshika only found herself more weary of Sakura's actions.

"And just what are you planning on doing with our Mr. Uzumaki missy? You're not getting _on _him are you?" The woman asked, her slender face giving off an alarm. Sakura gasped and flustered madly!

"MOM!" Sakura whined, and that whining made Teshika sigh in relief.

"It's okay honey, just watching out for you. I know Naruto's a nice boy but that doesn't excuse you two to deliberately become too intimate." The woman said, her slim figure swaying a bit whilst her knee long pink pony-tail swayed slightly. Sakura groaned and her eye twitched.

"Bye mom…" She grunted and walked out the door, leaving the woman chuckling at her daughter's actions.

"Teens, they're always so fun to mess with." She said humorously and went back to what she was doing.

_With Sakura…_

The pinkette felt literally embarrassed that her own mother would accuse her of having sexual relations with the blond idiot! She felt furious… yet slightly a bit proud of herself that her mother would notice how Sakura had grown… in this case of speaking had grown in body, which meant basically Sakura's body was found to be attractive, so she guessed her mother thought Naruto would be all over her like a horny animal. She laughed at that thought, although she wasn't sure why.

She arrived a few moments later at the training grounds where, undoubtly she saw Naruto, although he was training. Her jade eyes leveled and glued to him as the sweat glistened off his body and ran down his muscles. She sunk low in the bushes and watched him. She eyed him like a hawk to prey, her sights set on his body and ready to strike with her elegant hands! Her fingers shook and her body shivered, wondering what it would feel like if she smothered his tanned body! She even licked her lips a little bit as her horny thoughts returned to her and began teasing her! She felt stimulated and energized to pounce on him and lick the sweat clean off! She could literally TASTE the salty liquid dripping down Naruto's sexy skin, the salty treat made her thirsty just thinking about it! She should've brought a water bottle with her, but apparently she hadn't been thinking since her thoughts were consumed by only Naruto's golden brick-walled body. The pinkette waited for a while until Naruto stopped training and took a rest, walking over to the lake and jumping in. She stood up, and then waited for a moment.

Her waiting paid off as Naruto burst out of the sparkling water, swishing his hair back, the liquid shining and cascading down his torso, like he was water-proof! The sopping wet golden locks of hair he had made her gulp and begin shuddering, not because she was cold, but only because of the fact that his valuable body was causing her to become horny again! She could sit and stare all day long!

"Man, " she heard the blond speak and quickly ducked in the bushes again, "where's Sakura at…" he sighed and looked around, shrugging. He stepped out of the water and shook himself off before heading to a shaded tree where sunlight sprinkled rays of light through the leaves and onto a nice warm patch of grass that Naruto laid down in, putting his hands behind his head. He yawned lazily and the peeping pinkette watched as he shut his eyes. Waiting for a few minutes Sakura stood up and carefully walked over to Naruto, stepping lightly as to not wake the blond. She got up to him, hearing his husky breathing, causing her spine to shiver a bit. She always noted Naruto's deepening voice, she thought it turned sexy over the years she'd been around him. She quietly snuck up to the resting blond enough to get a good look at his drenched body. The girl shuddered slightly at the sight liquid cascading down his body. He looked so… sexy she gulped and sat down on her knees and placed her hands in her lap silently. She hoped not to awaken him at this golden moment she had to fully "observe" Naruto, to see if he… "fit the bill".

The girl leaned in, hesitating for a moment and pulled back and looked behind and around her.

"_Okay… no one's here." _She mentally told herself, boosting her confidence. She leaned back in and went down farther. She was close enough to his tanned body that it made her quiver to be near it. Placing her hands slowly in the warm and mixed cool shards of green grass, the pinkette inhaled, grabbing a bit of his scent. She froze slightly, and took a second to analyze her "data". His scent consisted mainly of sweat, though she smelt a bit of ramen mixed with a slight orange that was provocative to her senses, urging her to touch. Looking at him, making sure he wasn't conscious at the moment she took her chance and reached out slowly with her right hand, reaching across and out to the blondes right pec. She leaned in a bit more, being that she was slightly short of arm. One thing she didn't notice was that her left arm was beginning to lose it's lock-in position and as she leaned forward, the pinkette lost her balance and gasped!

Time seemed to slow down as she headed full body into Naruto's own. She landed softly, thanks to the muscle and skin, but at the cost of waking the blond up and gasping in surprise and shock!

"WHOA!" Naruto huffed, his heart slightly racing due to surprise. He looked around, but he felt something holding onto his shoulders with a grip that felt like they were going to fall to a perilous death! He looked down and gulped, becoming slightly nervous feeling her breasts mushed up against his chest. Sakura had landed face first into his pecs. Although despite her utter embarrassment and the fact that she was completely down about waking him, she enjoyed her current position! She flinched slight when she heard Naruto's masculine voice. "Sakura… uh… what are y-you doing?" He stuttered slightly, expecting at the least a punch in the face after. She looked up then gulped nervously.

"Just… hanging in there." She replied. The blond had a fluster that was bright as a pomegranate! Sakura felt like her cheeks were blazing, or she like she had eaten a chilly pepper, yet the residue of the pepper turned her cheeks hot crimson! They both stared at each other for a moment, none saying a word until Sakura snapped out and scurried off him, backing away. Naruto was confused as to what the heck was going on, and why Sakura had been all over him. He watched the pinkette quickly get up and turn around, beads of sweat dripping down the sides of her, even the pres around her body began to produce the salty excretion. Naruto cocked his eyebrow, the cherry blossom quivering slightly.

"Okay… but why are your knees shaking?" He questioned the girl in front of him. She turned around, a peeved look on her face.

"What all of the questions Naruto!? Now are we going to swim or not?" She said and crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head to the air, obviously getting over her embarrassment, though she slightly quivered in the knees still. Naruto could obviously notice, but sighed and left it alone for a moment.

"Alright Sakura," he said and got up, and stretched. Sakura pretended not to notice, though she slightly peeked out of the corner of her eye. Naruto sighed and yawned before shaking himself a bit and placing a grin upon his face. He walked casually over to the lake and waved at her. She slipped the towel off, showing her bathing suit in full. Naruto blushed as she walked gracefully, doing a little hip-sway as she did. Passing him she tested the water and found it wonderful! Naruto's eyes stared at her legs and trailed slowly up her body, drinking in and letting this moment sit for a while. As soon as the pinkette turned her head Naruto immediately stopped staring and looked at her in the eyes!

"Well Naruto, c'mon!" She giggled and cupped a bit of water before whisking it his way. Naruto covered himself and laughed, Sakura running in the water and then taking a dive! Naruto ran straight after her and into the warm crystal serenity of the lake. He felt calm for a moment, until he felt something grab his leg! He jumped and Sakura appeared from the depths and to the calm surface. She stood up, Naruto witnessing how beautiful she looked drenched in the cascading water that ran down her body like oil. He shivered a bit, although "a bit" didn't seem like it was for Sakura saw his actions. He gulped and leaned away, Sakura cocking her eyebrow and sighing. She turned around, letting that scarlet tint cross her face like wild-fire, evidently feeling the heat about Naruto flattering her with bodily expressions! She stepped down into the water and began swimming, the cool liquid relieving her from the heat. Naruto dove into the water and swam after her, grabbed her leg, and causing the girl to gasp and go under! Naruto grinned but then something came up and pushed him down! "How's that for grabbing my legs!?" She blared loudly! Naruto came up for air and splashed her, she responded back by mimicking him and splashed back! Back and forth water flew as the two laughed!

"Wow Naruto you're right!" Sakura said laughing, "I guess it was right to take the day off!" She added.

"Hehehe, told ya didn' I?" He said, the water stopped for a moment. She smiled and nodded, "but jeez I wonder when grandma will have more missions available for us." Naruto pondered, Sakura thinking the same, it was odd Konoha was so slow.

"I wonder that too Naruto… although why things are so slow I did happen to over-hear a bit…" she started, piquing Naruto's curiosity. "Hey Naruto," Sakura asked.

"Yeah Sakura?" He replied.

"Do you know something named the 'Forbidden Forest'?" Sakura pondered. Naruto thought.

"Well I had come across the name somewhere but… other than that I'm blank, why?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, the village has been slow supposedly because of the forest. I heard that the forest is haunted and crawling with ghastly creatures that this world has never seen." She said. Naruto cocked his eyebrow. Sakura heard him laugh and she gave a him a stern look. "I'm serious! Tsunade said that most of the ninja trekking inside the forest never come out because of the monsters and demons that haunt the forest!" Sakura shouted at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes casually.

"Yeah yeah yeah, and I saw the boogie man under my bed last night. HAHAHA!" Naruto joked erupting in a hardy laugh after! She grew slightly irritated because, not only was he not believing nor understanding her but the idiot was also laughing at her for believing in something as foolish, and fictitious as monsters, though… demons were a different stand however, being that Naruto possessed the Great Demon King Kyuubi, once who had almost destroyed the village of Konoha 18 years ago! If not for the Yondaime the village and everything existing within would have fallen into rubble and then become the demon's bed where he slept… though that idea was dumb. Naruto sighed and looked at the pinkette, seeing her glaring at him anime style with white eyes and an anger vein. "Oh c'mon Sakura! You know just as well as I do that monsters don't exist, demons sure do but monsters… nah." He said and scoffed at the idea.

"Oh yeah well if demons exist then why not monsters. Monsters are just like demons except the fact that they're completely different things named differently. Besides I heard it straight from lady Tsunade's mouth, so you shouldn't doubt her Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto rolled his eyes again and sighed.

"Sure…" he said and began floating on his back, lazily swimming around the edges of the shore. Sakura groaned, and then sighed at his incompetence. She didn't notice the ninja that was on the dock near her.

"Excuse me, but Lady Tsunade wishes to speak with you and your friend over there." The ninja said abruptly snapping her out of her pouting mode. She looked and gazed at an ANBU with a bear mask obscuring his face. "You'd better get going now, she says it's imperative you get there as soon as possible." The ANBU said and without a word poofed into smoke. Sakura looked at Naruto, thought he blond was listening in on the conversation as well. She nodded, and he mimicked her as they swam towards shore, got dressed behinds trees, though Sakura never said she wouldn't try peeking. She got a couple of good peeks at his body but other than that she didn't see any "goods". She immediately cursed at him for being so perverted and rubbing off of her.

Once dressed and dry both Shinobi jumped swiftly with brilliantly executed jumps on the trees through the branches of Konoha forest. Arriving in the village they did not falter back as they jumped like swans grazing through the gentle sleeping waters of serenity lake. Upon arriving, they trekked up the stairs in the tower and knocked on the door. A faint "come in" sounded from behind. They both looked turned towards each other, slightly shocked by how quiet she was. Usually she shouted so loud you could hear it clear outside on the ground. Sakura opened up and walked in, Naruto following behind her and closing the door. Tsunade was sitting in her chair staring outside her windows.

"You wanted to see us Master?" Sakura piped up. Tsunade spun around in her chair.

"Shhh… keep quiet." She shushed! Sakura and Naruto stared at each other as Tsunade got up and walked over to them. "Now… there's an extremely important matter at hand that drives me to bring you attention. Follow me, we're going to the hospital." Tsunade said. Naruto cocked his eyebrows.

"Why couldn't you just tell us to meet you there?" Naruto questioned. Tsunade turned to him.

"Because it might've made that ANBU suspicious… and I can't really tell anyone what I'm about to show you, not even my own ANBU. May not make sense now but you'll see soon enough why. Just be quiet and follow me." She replied and without another word she walked, Naruto and Sakura following right behind. As they walked Tsunade kept careful watch of the villagers, most sensing the suspicious aura emanating off the 3. They arrived at the hospital and the nurse looked up and smiled.

"Lady Tsunade hello!" She greeted. Tsunade gave her a smile and leaned close to her ear and whispered something to her. Her eyes widened and immediately she dropped her pen.

"U-Understood…" the woman nodded and stood up. Without a word from both of them the 2 walked silently until they reached a dead end.

"Are you sure about this Lady Tsu-"

"If I wasn't sure why am I here showing these two our little secret?" She questioned. The nurse questioned her no further and turned towards a tree in the corner. She took a tea cup and then poured it in the plant. Something churned and cranked inside the wall, and as soon as Naruto and Sakura blinked, before their eyes they saw the wall completely disperse into thin air! The nurse walked inside, Tsunade following. Naruto and Sakura didn't know what to say but they followed closely behind. The wall appeared behind them again, startling them both. "C'mon you two," Tsunade called back. They looked at one another and followed. Arriving in a room, Naruto's eyes caught something sitting on a table. Chords loitered the ground connecting to what looked like a human body under a blank white sheet. The nurse stepped out of the way and allowed Tsunade and the two shinobi through. The woman turned around and looked at them both.

"Alright… what I'm about to show you… may be shocking and too much for your eyes to handle. But… it's to warn you of what to avoid in your next mission I shall assign you two, and only you two." Tsunade explained, Naruto and Sakura both stood their confused as to what she was getting at, "ready?" she questioned. They both nodded and Tsunade gripped the she, breathed in slowly, and with on whisk of her hand whipped the sheet off! It flew across the room, landing at the two shinobi's feet. Tsunade sighed and looked at their expressions, seeing them completely mortified, sickened, nauseated and completely shocked and speechless at what lay in front of them on that stretcher. The site seemed so horrifying Sakura gagged, and even Naruto began coughing.

What lay on the table, was what looked like a complete mutant, like nothing of this Earth. It's skin looked like fat that had bloated and clotted up, the eyes seems to have migrated downward to the cheeks, the arms clear at the top of the forehead, the fingers misplaced all over the body, on the shoulders, thighs and even were the eyes would usually be. The nose had moved to the right foot, the foot moving to the nose and the other foot twisted completely around, which made it look completely normal yet unnatural! Though, what sickened them the most, was the fact that the body seemed to have no skeletal structure whatsoever. It looked close a giant blob of jell-O sitting on a table. Sakura stared at whatever it was, though she could no longer and turned into Naruto's body as an obvious reaction. The blond only held her close as an automatic pulse to his brain. Both felt like puking then and there.

"Sickened, yes?" Tsunade asked.

"W-what the fuck is that thing?" Naruto cursed gagging on his own tongue. Tsunade sighed.

"This… Naruto… was once a former ANBU." She replied, causing both Naruto and Sakura to shiver openly. "And what this ANBU did… is the mission I'm going to send you on… right now." the woman said.

_To be Continued…_

________________________________________________________________________

**Hehehehe… stay tuned for what I have planned folks… chapter will be longer but this is to get you thinking about what happened in the prologue and what the plot is going to be like as it unfolds. Thanks for reading, Reviews most welcome! Flames… and flamers may go fuck their mothers. ^^ Cause you guys are so adorable and cutely sickening. :3 Bye bye! **

**P.S. Next chapter will be the second part, and short as well so you all know. **


	3. Mission in the Forbidden Forest Part 2

Back! :D Well anyway, here I am again with the second half of the chapter! J Hehehe… I could see I creeped at least someone out. ;) (Sekiichan) XD Glad it creeped you out last chapter. J Makes me happy to see that you are enjoying it. ^^ Thanks! :D Well, hre 's the other half. Might be 3 halves to this… sorry guys. ^^;

_**KsNandS: Okay… so basically it all started with the ANBU, right?**_

_**Tsunade: Yes, although I fear Naruto… Naruto might not make it…**_

_**KsNandS: *Looks at the clock* I swear… my friend has a really long line of being late, I'm really sorry Lady Tsunade. *Sweat drop***_

_**Tsunade: I hope he gets here soon Gejiji… for all I know that cast won't hold on for long…**_

_**KsNandS: I know… *Sigh* Well… I'm sure he should be okay… I mean how long did it take the ANBU to completely react to the affects?**_

_**Tsunade: Hmm… about 7 weeks or so… why?**_

_**KsNandS: Damn… it's already been 6 weeks and… well… today's about… Friday?**_

_**Tsunade: Kami you're right! You're friend has got to get here immediately!**_

_**KsNandS: What's taking him so long!? *Stands up* Usually he should've been here by now Milady. **_

_**Tsunade: Naruto… **_

_**KsNandS: *Sigh* Well… perhaps there's a reason he's late… he does live out in the Forbidden Forest. **_

_**Tsunade: What are the chances of him… dying?**_

_**KsNandS: Pfft… million-to-one. They're a reliable species, don't worry. **_

_**Tsunade: I see. So… tell me a little bit more about this "friend" of yours please.**_

_**KsNandS: That's easy! Where should I start?**_

_**Tsunade: Start… from the beginning…**_

_**KsNandS: Hmmm… okay, deal. But a little help please.**_

_**Tsunade: Of course.**_

_**KsNandS and Tsunade: Let the chapter continue!**_

_Continuing…_

Tsunade stared at their disgusted and horrified expressions. Sakura quivered like jelly at the knees and almost slid down Naruto's chest if not for the blond holding her up. Naruto had covered his mouth with his left hand, trying not to throw-up, however sadly he was losing the said battle and could feel his throat bringing up something, something he wanted to stay down.

"GRANDMA COVER THAT THING!" Naruto blared loudly trying to keep his stomach down! Tsunade sighed and picked up the sheet and covered the ANBU's completely jellied and morphed body. Naruto sighed in relief and tapped Sakura on the shoulder. She turned around, seeing the body covered and gulped. Something had slightly come up from her mouth, although she knew she would at least be haunted by it for a few months. Naruto panted slightly for air, the sight was so horrid he felt himself about to puke up even now. Sakura sighed and gave a huff in relief and looked at the ground. Although something rolled out from underneath the table, being flesh as it plopped and jiggled, sending out puss and blood. Sakura gasped, and then put her arms out and fell back. Naruto gasped and caught her! He looked at her, seeing that she had fainted from the sight and sound. Naruto waved his hand in front of her face and looked at Tsunade. "Why… why show us that… thing?" Naruto asked, seeing as now it was no longer an ANBU, but a heaping pile of flesh.

The woman sighed and stayed silent for a brief moment, before parting her lips to speak, "I found it necessary because of what awaits you two on your mission." She replied finally. Naruto's eyes completely spread out, the shock that over-whelmed his body made him tremble.

"You're… you're fucking kidding me… we're not going on that mission if we have our chance at looking like that… never… NEVER!" Naruto screeched causing his voice to crack!

"I'm sorry but it's final Naruto. You two are the only people I could think of that actually can pull this off, I hope. It is nothing difficult as the main mission, however getting there is what makes it difficult." She said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned in a ticked off tone and rising. Tsunade was not phased however.

"What I mean, is that where you're going is to a place called the "Forbidden Forest". It's a desolate, lush yet chilling place located just about three (3) miles away from the border of Fire Country. You're mission is to investigate exactly where all of out ANBU had gone. This mission was so dangerous I figured a squad of ANBU would be able to handle it… however seeing as though they've all disappeared and the Jonin are all out on their own mission I figured that I need the best I can get. Which is you two." Tsunade explained, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You're crazy… if you think I'm going or even Sakura is taking a step out there you're fucking crazy… I'll never allow Sakura out there. Look how she reacted to that… thing! What makes you think just two ordinary Chunin can handle such a job!?" Naruto questioned raising his tone.

"Well Naruto, I'm sorry to say that I have no choice. The council, sadly… has requested this mission, no I." Tsunade said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" His voice exploded in rage! "YOU'RE THE FUCKING HOKAGE! YOU ASSIGN THE FUCKING MISSIONS!" His voice echoed through the walls and made the nurse cringe.

"I'm sorry Naruto bit I have no say! The root ANBU laid out this request and apparently I have no choice! They won't drop it and I've denied it for months upon months! That's why there haven't been any missions is because they will NOT allow any further missions to be directed and delivered to Konoha unless this mission goes underway! Do you REALLY think I'd send you on this mission when I know deep in my heart how much I care, love and respect you both like a grandmother does and that you both have a chance at looking like THIS!?" Tsunade screamed back and slammed her fist on the corpse, sending puss flying out from under the sheets and soaking the spread sheet in a dull yellow. Naruto stared at her, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. He looked at Sakura, the beautiful girl in his arms… and… what happened to that ANBU, just didn't mix!

"But… grandma… I can't let Sakura… I jus-" Naruto silenced when Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Naruto but you're going to have to. If you want this village to get going again you're going to have to do this. I'm sorry but… *Sigh* you have to go. I'm giving you as much time as you need to prepare within a twenty-four (24) hour period, but that's all." Tsunade said with sympathy and fear slightly quivering her tone. Naruto looked at Sakura, then sighed gruffly.

"Alright… we'll do it… but only because we have no choice… and because I want the village to get running again." He said lowly. Cradling the girl his stood up and walked out, Tsunade fearing the worst.

"Lady Tsunade," the nurse peeped up, the woman looked at her, "shouldn't you tell them… *Gulp* what made the ANBU like that?" The nurse asked. Tsunade stared at the nurse and sighed.

"You're right… I was meaning to tell them… I just can't stop worrying though." Tsunade replied. The nurse sighed and looked down as Tsunade walked out of the hidden room, the nurse following right behind. Tsunade picked up her pace, and the ore she did, the nurse following right behind her began having problems keeping up with the slightly hesitant Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade please wait up!" The nurse begged as he soft high heels clapped against the marble floor. Tsunade then began to run a bit, the nurse staggering behind her as the woman's thoughts slightly boosted her up and kicking her legs in gear. The Hokage began sprinting, leaving the nurse in her dust! The nurse in white panted and fell to the floor staring into the empty hallway, then sighed. "I swear… when does she not scurry around this place like that?" She said and groaned as a sweat-drop slid down her forehead anime style. She got up, not wanting to follow the woman miles ahead by now anymore and went back to work.

_Naruto and Sakura…_

Since her incident back at the room, Naruto had taken Sakura back to his apartment and laid her on the couch. He had turned the ceiling fan on hoping the cool waves of air would snap her out of her fainting status. Meanwhile he was in the kitchen, making herbal tea for when she awoke. Sighing to himself, his mind repeating the image back at the hospital, which he so desired not wanted back. But… just the shear thought of that ANBU… and whatever happened to it. It made the blond shiver as he placed 2 tea bags into a boiling black pot of water. Looked behind him, seeing Sakura still cast out of the world of reality and unconscious, Naruto's worries were not only the ANBU… but they also concerned the mission, and of course Sakura's well-being.

"The village's been slow because of that ANBU… and whatever happened to him… but," he paused for a moment and bit his lower lip, "Sakura…" he whispered as thoughts and mental images raced through his mind about seeing her on that table, his mortified expressions clear as crystal and blaming himself for failing to keep her safe! Naruto shook his head vigorously not wanting those thoughts ever. "No… I won't let that happen! I'll sacrifice myself before I let that happen." He said bravely. Though his adamance about the mission was clear, he couldn't help but feel fear and horror swelling like a blood whelp inside his stomach. He swallowed, and then let out a deep breath. He was scared to admit that he was actually frightened over what he saw and frightened about the thought of that happening to him. Gulping he turned his head slightly in Sakura's direction. Looking down at the boiling tea he sighed and placed his hands on the sides of the counter that the stove separated and held his head down. His bubbling reflection cast itself back from the heating water. As if mesmerized, he stared into the liquid as it changed from clear to a sea green color. He snapped out of his trance when there was a loud and hard knock on the door that made him jolt! "Uh… coming." He called and walked out of the kitchen and answered the door. "Hello? Oh… grandma?" He questioned and opened it further.

Lady Tsunade stood at the door with a bleak and worried look written upon her gorgeous face.

"Naruto, there's something I need to tell you… quickly too," Tsunade started. Naruto opened to door and gestured her in, but she shook her head, though peeking inside to see Sakura at rest on the couch, sighing in relief. Naruto was a good kid she always knew. He'd take care of Sakura any day at anytime she needed it. "Naruto… I'm going to quickly tell you the source of the ANBU's condition." She began, Naruto leaning in more to hear clearly, "the ANBU… was bitten… bitten by something you might not know, but refer to as a 'Shade-Tree Werewolf'" The woman said an paused, letting the words sink in deeply.

"…"Shade-Tree" what the… never heard anything like that before… what is it?" Naruto asked scratching the right side of his neck.

"A Shade Tree Werewolf is a brutal, bloodthirsty, beckoning creature. It's bite is lethal and the saliva from the gaping mouth is considered a deadly poison to the body. We tested a sample on the ANBU's body and found that it contains some kind of… mutation poisoning… like radiation in a sense of speaking. Except… the poison works like acid and constantly breaks down the fibers of the bone into completely nothing, altering the person or person's appearance and turning them into a bag of flesh… as you saw." She explained. Naruto found it difficult to believe, "I just thought I'd warn you, there are other things besides Shade-Tree Werewolves in the Forbidden Forest Naruto. That's the reason I never wanted to send you on the mission, but the council kept nagging me over and over, and I… had no fortunate choice." Tsunade added dropping her head slightly.

"So… it's just this… Werewolf-thing that's priority number one to stay away from, right?" Naruto questioned. Tsunade only nodded her head, knowing Naruto was most likely to do something of some noble sort on their mission. Though, the blond got credit where it was due for being brave, and Tsunade was damn sure he'd protect the girl laying on his couch, unconscious at the moment, with every fiber of his body! But, she wanted his word, not just her own conscience.

"Naruto," Tsunade began, the blond looking at her as expected, "you will protect my student, right?" the woman questioned and looked across at the pinkette on the couch. Naruto turned his head and sighed through his nose.

"I'd die for her grandma… die. Nothing will ever get near her until they rip me apart piece by piece." he said with a silver edge on his tongue. The light blond could only smile at him, no words were to be said anymore accept good-byes. After Tsunade left, Naruto went back to the kitchen and looked down at the water. He felt woozy all of a sudden, rubbing his forehead and took a look around. The room swirled slightly, Tsunade's voice bringing back the thoughts of that ANBU. Naruto shook his head, stumbling around a bit. He didn't feel good and walked towards the bathroom. Stepping inside, the blond felt intense nausea in the pit of his stomach, and it was then in the bathroom that he threw up in the toilet for 20 minutes before calming down. His back pained all over and he felt like passing out from exerting himself like that. Flushing the remains away, he stood up, wobbling around slightly and went to the sink and cupped water into his palms and washed his mouth. He even took a few gurgles of mouth wash, feeling the burning that stung the lining of his esophagus. He cupped more water and drank it down one gulp after another before he felt like he could stand up straight enough to walk.

Naruto walked back into the kitchen and found the tea ready. Fixing himself and Sakura two cups he carefully carried them to the coffee table in front of the couch where she lay. Setting the two glasses on the glass, Naruto moved her legs and set them gently on his lap. He examined her feet. They were small… his were much bigger he could see clearly. Her naked feet looked so cute and soft, despite their size. He took his hands and ran over her milky white skin. It was so soft… relaxing even. His large hands cupped her feet, Naruto kind of getting caught up in the moment and started to massage them gently. Being a masseuse was something Naruto paid little or no attention to at all. Though he did know that stress along with tension could build up just about anywhere, commonly in the shoulders and neck. He asked himself though, _"I wonder what it feels like to be stressed like that. Where does it come from, what is it like?" _he pondered aimlessly for moments without end. Oddly it slightly exhausted him even more. He took a sip of his tea and looked at Sakura. He wanted to lay down, but knew it might not be the best thing to do, yet he didn't want to get up and walk into his room.

He was a bit too tired to think at all with the up-coming mission tomorrow. He and Sakura only had twenty-four hours to prepare until they departed. His eyes fell as if they were attached to strings with lead. The blonde's head fell back slightly and soon his eyes were shut completely, and fell soon asleep. Though, he had no control over his body as it slumped to the side a bit, and then like it had decided to dig it's own grave, fell down and landed between the cushions, and the sleeping pinkette herself.

_Hours Later into the Night…_

Naruto and Sakura both were sound asleep, unaware of them both against each other, though their bodies felt the warmth both provided. Naruto's hot breathing swam down Sakura's back as his body, on it's own, sensed another presence, Sakura, and wrapped itself around her waist, oddly. They both looked like a sleeping couple on the couch together like that. No disruptions, disturbances or any other thing to awaken them. The settling darkness around them, the moon-light cutting in through a tiny slit in the curtains. It was silent and still in the living room, not a peep to be heard nor nothing to be felt.

However… it quickly ended… almost instantly.

The darkness within the room settled into a inky black, the moon's ribbon of light dimmed subtly, and it became… cold… very cold… to the point where both Naruto's and Sakura's breathing turned into mist and fog. Sakura seemed to feel the dramatic change in temperature and opened her eyes, her emerald orbs adjusting to the inky blackness, she looked around. As the darkness settled, something loomed over near the window adjacent to the coffee table that seemed to catch her attention. It was large, broad shouldered yet a slender and skinny body, showing off a few curves in it's torso. Long, boney arms and legs, a menacing bushy tail that swayed silently. Her eyes widened and she immediately felt… something of evil aura emanating from it. She watched frightened as it lifted up it's arm and laid it's slender and boney fingers up against the window pane… Seeing it's head turn to a side view, Sakura noticing the tiny ears upon it's skull, it opened it's gaping mouth, loitered with razor sharp, hair splitting teeth. She felt uncomfortable and afraid at that moment as she heard a blood gurgling hiss from the creature just outside. She was frozen, into a state paralysis and fear that had taken control of her body. She looked down at the muscular arm wrapped around her body, knowing it just had to be Naruto's.

Despite their position, Sakura didn't think twice before shuffling on the couch and nuzzling her body into his as if it was protection. She heard a low and demonic grumble, and then a loud snort! Her body trembled in fear and to the chilling air encasing their bodies. Whatever was outside the window… it was pure evil… not like Kyuubi, but… just something out of a nightmare that one never wanted to have again. She felt tears of fear running down her cheeks, her shivering, cold body doing anything it could to nuzzle as close to Naruto as possible. She flinched and cringed as she heard it's talon like nails tap the window each time it placed it's hand on the pane of glass, they sounded like raindrops. She heard an irritating screeching sound that emitted from the beast grazing it's claws down the glass, and mixed in with it's husky and non-human breathing sure didn't help Sakura's nerves either. She heard it lick it's chops, creating a bit of a munching sound as it's teeth came together. It soon fell silent, and Sakura hadn't heard any noise or sound from whatever it was outside. However before she could close her eyes she heard the most horrible, stomach gagging gurgle she'd ever experienced!

It started low, before it heightened and turned into a screeching howl that echoed across the village and on for miles! Sakura whimpered and hugged herself as close to Naruto as she could! Naruto sure was a heavy sleeper though… the blond didn't even flinch nor snort! Sakura silently cried as the creature outside the window let out a huff, hissed evilly and with a grunt, hopped up. Sakura heard a thud on the roof of Naruto's apartment, making her look straight up! She heard the footsteps on the roof, her body cringing, the pinkette's widened eyes alert. Each step the thing took made it sound as if bones were crunching like toothpicks under it's massive clodhopper feet. She heard the footsteps clearly clamp on the rooftop, it seemed positioned over them, but then they slowly faded, and soon Sakura heard nothing, but silence. The room lit up a tiny bit, but it was still very cold, too cold for Sakura. She waited… waited for a moment to hear anything from whatever it was. The teenager heard nothing… not one peep. Her racing heart and sweating body, even her brain told her not to go outside less she most likely be eaten, and she wasn't so much for sleeping by herself at the moment. She didn't think twice before sleeping with Naruto didn't seem like such a bad thing. Though, she was cold, and pretty sure he was as well. She slowly got up from the couch, Naruto not even awakening from her movements, and walked down the hall, making sure nothing was there, being that she was still scared beyond herself. She found the closet and opened it. Searched aimlessly through the darkness she felt a blanket and pulled it out. Something dropped to the floor, and Sakura found it to be a pillow… a rather large one at that.

They sure felt like the fabric she was looking for and the girl nodded. She walked back into the room, although… she felt uneasy… like something was watching her. Her skin got goose bumps and she felt colder than before. Wrapping herself in the blanket, she continued, however stopped when she saw something like a silhouette of… something very lean and tall standing in the doorway. She froze immediately in her tracks and just stared at it for a long while. Even in the impending darkness she could still see the shadow of something tall, slender and broad shouldered. She felt extremely uncomfortable, not even ripping her eyes off the figure. She watched as she started to move closer and closer toward her, like it was levitating across the unseen floor. Her heart raced rapidly and she began to search around, the ghastly silhouette inching closer to her every second. She felt around the wall for a light switch, the tall and shady thing inching closer to her body, she felt the immense chill it emanated and only made her search more! Finally, she found something and flipped it!

What she flipped seemed to activate the hall light as it flicked on and scared the darkness away, illuminating parts of the apartment! Sakura looked hoping to see whatever it was, however she saw nothing… nothing but darkness… and the sound of Naruto snoring. That sound, made her feel safer… much safer as she turned off the light and walked back to the couch and settled in. Mind that she was still scared silly by her encounters, never in all of her life did Naruto's snoring ever sound like peace to her. She felt sentimental at the moment and hugged him closely, seeing as how he was such a heavy sleeper and all. Casting the blanket over them both, and placing the pillow under their heads, Sakura tried to forget about what she saw, though she was still frightened over what she witnessed, it plagued her to no end. She tried to elude the thoughts diseasing her mind. Sighing and breathing slowly as to calm her nerves. Abruptly Naruto snorted loudly and sighed, Sakura jolting and giving him an annoyed look. Though it seemed to have taken her mind off of whatever plagued her. She was glad he was asleep, or he'd probably be going off about her cuddling with him. She sure didn't want to stay alone after what happened nor even go to her own home. She would stay with the blond for the night, but this night only.

Smiling she closed her eyes and yawned. In a matter of moments, she fell asleep next to the teenager next to her. The cold had dissipated into thin air, her breathing returning back to normal. She then fell into a deep, sleep after a few moments, not hearing the blood-curdling, thirsty, malevolent howl in the distance outside of Konoha…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_**Short but it's okay. Next chapter will be LONG, because it's the mission and the nightmare awakening that was in the prologue. ^-^ Well, not going farther than that! I'm going to bed. Night… R&R.**_


	4. Mission in the Forbidden Forest Part 3

Well hello again. ^-^ I know you're all anxious about this next chapter but bare with it my good readers, it will pass, and then I shall be getting onto the best parts. :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, this is the chapter that will be the LONGEST, chapter. Anyway, hope you all indulge and enjoy! :3 LET US BEGIN!!!

**Lady Tsunade: *Sigh* Your… friend is taking longer that expected it seems…**

**KsNandS: Yes, I am aware that he may sometimes be tardy, but bare with it all Milady, he shall soon emerge from those doors… I hope.**

**Lady Tsunade: I hope… Naruto is in grave danger… I'm not sure how long that cast will hold him…**

**KsNandS: I know milady, but patience is a virtue in life, waiting is just one of the many epiphany's that leads to something new. **

**Lady Tsunade: …how so?**

**KsNandS: Is it not simple? The epiphany I speak of is basically the end, the end of something bad yet the start of something new again. A neonatal life has yet to open it's eyes for our determined blond. **

**Lady Tsunade: Ahhh… so… tell me a little MORE about this, "friend" of yours please.**

**KsNandS: Ahhh! Yes! Very well! Well, I hath raised him since he was a pup! HAHA! See that coming you did not ye? Well, he is my friend of course yet kind of like a child of mine. Both we never knew of his real parents, oh no. I saw him out there, a chubby little boy looking around for food with his pudgy hands touching anything. Those fat cheeks were as pinch-able as one would say… like fat? HAHA! Ahhh… he was like a koala bear… always climbing trees, always running around like a wild one he was. Such good memoirs, would you not say Milday?**

**Lady Tsunade: I would say so… though… how old is he?**

**KsNandS: Ahhh! A fine question, and I have, yet again, the answer! He is in his early twenties Milday. About… ermm… twenty-five (25) years of age? Erm… well, he is a big boy now, little monster since young age now a handsome grown …err… "man". HAHA!**

**Lady Tsunade: And you are how old? *Cocks her eyebrow***

**KsNandS: O_o …oh please! I'm no blowhard… erm… I'm at my own age thank you. **

**Lady Tsunade: *Grins and chuckles* I see then…**

**KsNandS: Besides… I'm just a regular visitor… imagination knows no bounds Milady. **

**Lady Tsunade: *Laughs* That indeed! Well then, looks like more conversation, eh? **

**KsNandS: *Looks at the time* I believe so. Well… tell me more, please. Sakura was sure she gave it all to you right? **

**Lady Tsunade: Yes, now where did I leave off? …oh! Alright, here's the rest. It sent my spine shivering from the details Sakura told me… when Naruto was-**

**KsNandS: I know Milady, now continue, please. But first, a little word to the readers?**

**Lady Tsunade: Okay Gejiji.**

**KsNandS and Lady Tsunade: Let the chapter continue!**

_**Final Chapter: Twinkling-Stars and Nightmare Shrouds **_

The sun had risen early that morning, chasing away the darkness, illuminating the, haunted, nightly grounds of Konoha. Since last night's visitor, Sakura's mind was still plaguing with the haunting howl that echoed into the night. Those rending teeth, that slim, skeletal-like body… and finally that blood-thirsty intent that could drive anyone to the brink of insanity. And that cold… that, ominous, eerie cold that had frozen her lips. Her breath turning to icy fog, her skins hair beginning to prickle and freeze, those goose-bumps that plagued her skin like acase of measles. She had never thought she'd be so close to Naruto, so close to where she could feel his hot, relaxing breath upon her neck, his muscular physique brooding over her feminine body. His body heat that radiated just as much sun as his bright and eternal foxy grin. She was wrapped around his body as if hanging on for dear-life, anything that wanted to take her had to take Naruto, who would awaken and solve the problem himself!

Nevertheless she was right up against his forme. Enjoying the heat he provided for her, the sun's violet and orange-daisy colored ribbons gracing the sky, rising behind the mountains in the North. Still, the room remained dimly lit as the rays of the sun tried desperately to infiltrate the shaded room and defeat the darkness inside until it was that the sun went to sleep. Naruto, who had been sound asleep, his snores had died down to soft breathing, cuddling Sakura, who he did not know was there, to his body. Without a sound, the alarm clock ticking within his mind sounded without a peep, and instantly his eyes opened, the darkened room slowly becoming familiar to his vision as the blurriness of his awakening smoothed out and became what he always dreamed of.

"Sakura…" he whispered silently as his cerulean eyes gazed upon the girl of his dreams who was solely snuggled close into his own body for warmth and comfort. Smiling the blond, knowing this was obviously a beautiful dream, leaned down towards her silky face. He then, without a word, pressed his lips against her soft, red ones. Naruto felt a… tingle through his lips. "_Wow… they're so real… it's like they're completely… not fake! Man… this is an awesome dream!" _Naruto said mentally. The soft texture of her gentle rosy lips felt exquisite and warm to his own. _"If this is even a dream… don't let it end…" _He begged. Letting go of her lips, his greatest dream have come true, though only a dream, Naruto lay his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, letting sleep consume him yet again as he pulled the cherry blossom closer to him. _"Don't let it end…" _he said and… as if wanting to dream more dreams he fell into a deep slumber.

_5 Hours Later…_

The morning rays of the shining sun enveloped the room in orange and yellow through the silk pearl curtains. The two teens slept without a sound, although Naruto's deep and husky breathing was something else forgiven of course. The beams of the sun pierced through the curtains and stung Naruto's eyes in bright yellow and vivid orange! He snorted and opened them, groaning in discontent. He yawned, apparently now up from his dreams. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, after his orbs adjusted to the amount of light radiating through, he took a glance down upon the pinkette, still asleep against his body. It was either a dream or it was, which he knew would never occur, real. He gave a slight blush as the pinkette snuggled closer to him, wanting his radiant body heat. Though he was flattered and felt lucky, he couldn't help but feel he was going to have to dig his own grave, not because of what was going on now, but because of what happened about five (5) hours ago. The memories returned, clicking in his mind and he immediately turned pomegranate red in the face.

"_Oh shit… I… I kissed Sakura! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" _He began panicking at the thoughts of him kissing her. What if she were to awaken and find out!? He'd be DEAD by then! As his heart raced violently from panicking, he felt her shuffle and hug his torso. Blushing and staring down at her with a teeth baring frown, frightened because his life would probably be at stake, he looked around and took a moment to think. _"Okay… wake her and tell her the truth, or leave her sleeping and finding someway to get out of her hugging me?" _pondering over his thoughts, they were both faltered when he heard her rustle and finally awaken with a cute yawn and groan. _"I'm up shit creek" _he thought as he could picture the merciless brutality she'd unleash upon him. There wasn't much he could do about it now. Sighing the blond awaited her took fully awaken.

Sakura's jade eyes adjusted to the light as something came clearly noticeable, then finding out it was Naruto, looking at her like he was staring Death in the face. She took a moment to realize what she was doing until it clicked, she looked down and saw her arms wrapped around his silk, black muscle shirt and his built torso. She turned so red it looked as though she had come down with a fever! That forehead lit up like a cherry and those cheeks turned pink! She did not bother looking up, but slowly she unraveled her arms from his body and tucked them to her chest, as if expecting a beating or some sort. She inhaled a few times before her memories came back and she re-called what had happened last night and what had visited. The groaning howl still echoed in her mind as it sent shivers up her spine! She also remembered the tall, slender silhouette at the door. Needless to say she felt like telling Naruto, yet she didn't at all.

One reason was because he was skeptical… typical for him of course. Though, she felt she needed to tell Naruto what happened, seeing as he obviously did not awaken that night to see, or actually HEAR that dreadful moaning howl. She stayed silent for a while, until she looked up at him, her face still pinkened in the cheeks. Acting quickly, Naruto put on a smile.

"Uh… morning Sakura… sleep well?" He greeted, as well as giving her a question. She nodded only and sat up, Naruto mimicking her, seeing some of the fright plastered on her face. "You okay? You… look… really pale." he asked putting his hand on her back. Glancing at him the pinkette bit her bottom lip and blinked a few times.

"Uh… just thinking…" she replied. He wondered if that was the best she could come up with, obviously she was hiding something. Her skin was like that of shining snow in the morning rays of the sun.

"About what? Something happen yesterday?" he questioned. She sniffed and sighed.

"Sort of…" answering him with a tiny voice. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and pondered over her actions.

"Like what?" he questioned again. She stayed silent for a few moments before looking at him.

"I woke up in the middle of the night last night… and it was dreadfully cold. I could see my own breath." She responded.

"What?" Naruto shook his head, becoming confused for some reason.

"Yeah, I… woke up in the middle of the night and I… saw something outside the window," she felt uneasy and shuddered, "it was tall… slender and it had a boney frame. But I re-call seeing that it possessed short, stubby ears, a menacing tail and a shortened snout." She explained. That sounded nothing like what Naruto had ever heard of.

"Sakura, maybe you were just seeing things, Y'know like… maybe you were really tired and your mind was playing t-" He was cut off.

"It howled Naruto… and it still echoes in my mind this very second. It's morning yet I'm still scared. After I got us this blanket and pillow, I was scared to go home and sleep alone, so when I was walking down the hallway I saw something… in the doorway," she pointed, Naruto looking in the said direction, "it looked exactly like that of what I saw only a few moments. But this time it… came towards me… slower and gradually, like it levitated across the floor. It was so dark, the blackness was like ink but I still saw it. I panicked and flipped the hallways light on." She explained.

"Did you see what or who it was?" He asked.

"That's the weird part. As soon as I did… I hoped to see who or what it was… but, " she paused and breathed, "it was gone before my eyes… like it was the darkness itself." she finished. Naruto stared at her, choosing between whether to not believe her and find a logical solution, or whether to believe her experience and offer her someone to talk to and hug.

"_Screw the first option. I wanna hug." _he said. "Well Sakura, " Naruto started, she glanced at him, "I believe you. And whatever it was hopefully it won't come back. Are you still scared like last night?" He questioned. She nodded in reply. "Okay… well I'm always here for you whenever you need me." He said with a serene and gentle smile. It seemed contagious as she slightly smiled back. "Wanna hug?" He questioned. She cocked her eyebrow at him, seeing at least a bit of hope within the blond. Smiling she nodded.

"Yes." she answered as she hugged his torso. Naruto plastered a goofy grin on his face as he blushed a bit, then knocked off his antics and hugged back, "whatever it was, I hope it doesn't come back again." she said, the tone of her voice sounded as if it was pleading inside.

"Well don't worry, I'm not gonna let it hurt you, okay." Naruto said, Sakura realizing it wasn't a question, because it sounded like a promise. Either way she believe every word he said, that he'd protect her. She also noted that she was showing him a little bit of her soft side for him… it was quite nice for a change, she thought as her body felt like anything that came her way would just bounce off. Like she was in an indestructible shroud of protection. It was a good feeling she discovered, and his promise that, really never changed, made her feel even safer. "We have that mission today Sakura." Naruto interrupted her thoughts, ripping her from her away from those good feelings.

"Wha?" She asked, slightly dazed.

"We have that mission grandma… er… I mean that the council assigned us today. Remember?" He explained again. In an instant her face seemed to pale a little bit, memories from yesterday, about the ANBU un-nerved her.

"Oh yeah," she said with a shuddered tone, "where are we going again?" she asked.

"Uh… the Forbidden Forest, I think." He replied. She gulped.

"I wonder why it's called the Forbidden Forest." she pondered, he thought.

"Supposed to be monsters or something in there. Grandma told me something about a Werewolf we should avoid. I think it was called a… "Shade-Tree Werewolf"…" He said, pausing at the end of his sentence. The name made Sakura shudder.

"Why's it called that?" She asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno. I don't know everything. Although grandma says that we should avoid being bitten, at all costs." He said.

"Although I'm all for not being bitten, I'm curious as to what would happen." She said. Naruto let out a sigh.

"Because, if that thing bites you, Sakura," he paused, she cast a gaze and craned her neck up at him, "you'll turn out to be just. Like. That. ANBU." he said slowly. She paled and gulped, her face changing color slightly. Naruto, seeing as though he frightened her a bit thought he could have worded that better. The only thing he did was lay her head to his chest and rub her back. He was surprised she allowed him, since she never allowed him to do anything, not really touch her in some cases but, it was a start.

"Maybe… that's what I saw last night… that Shade-Tree Werewolf thing." He voice quivered.

"Really? Was it that freaky?" Naruto questioned.

"Freaky… kinda… frightening… mortifying yeah. I only saw the shadow though, but… I could just see me seeing it. It was frightening." She explained. Naruto sighed softly.

"Well… let's just get this whole thing done and over with quick and come back home, okay? We'll just do whatever we have to and book it back here." Naruto said. Sakura nodded, she was all for that. They both got off the couch and began getting ready. Sakura took a shower as the blond waited for his turn. After they had gotten ready, Naruto fixed them both breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. Sakura drank Orange Juice whilst Naruto had himself a glass of milk. It was a quiet breakfast, both not breaking the silence as they ate. Sakura surely hadn't said anything towards starting a conversation, though Naruto tried a few times earlier into their meal, Sakura had just shrugged or answered him with a muffle of a "yes" or a "no". Once finished, both cleaned their dishes, then brushed their teeth. After, Sakura went home to pack her things for their mission in the forest, not without saying good-bye and thanking Naruto for being with her and for his hospitality.

As she waved good-bye to him, Naruto felt himself at ease… for the time being. He still felt very uncomfortable with her coming with him, especially since both had a chance of ending up like that ANBU. Naruto shuddered and shook his head of the thoughts. He went to his room, found his backpack stuffed in the closet and began packing his things… though slightly in an un-coordinated way. He did his best to fold the wrinkled clothes that had been carelessly stuffed within his closet.

"Man, I really need to clean this out when I get home. It's messy as hell." He retorted to himself as he finished packing a few things. Whether it was out only for a few hours, one still needed to be safe and take precautions. A few hours could end up being one week, no one ever knew when or how the mission would change and/or how it ever could. Sometimes they changed and it ended up from being only 8 hours to about 5 weeks. Depended on the mission, it's rank and whether or not the situation was as serious as intended or thought. Either way, Naruto knew it like the back of his hand. As he finished packing, he seemed… slightly nervous. Not that un-nerved feeling… but that, _I'm going to die and get badly hurt _feeling. Deep down he knew one should take pain when given, and do their best to control themselves, however Naruto found this to be, slightly, frightening. "What happens if I get bitten? What would happen to Sakura if I did? What would I do if she got bitten!?" She began to panic, though his mentality kicked in and he got a hold of himself quickly. "Wait… no… that won't happen. It won't! Even if I get bitten, I will never allow Sakura to be injured or harmed in anyway! Never!" He said gritting his teeth, tossing the pack over his shoulder. He turned towards the door and took a deep breath. "Okay… ready." He said and walked out of the room, and shut the door behind him without a single word said.

_Outside…_

Locking up the apartment, Naruto walked down the steps and into the dirt covered streets of Konoha. The warm sun felt exquisite and gentle on his face. The children playing in the streets reminded him of his younger years, when he was about 8. Chuckling to himself about how much of a trouble-maker he had been, he shook his head, and began walking towards the Hokage Tower, mostly because he was clueless and had no idea where he was to go. As he walked, he heard laughing out in the park nearby. He smiled and he looked to the side and saw a few children playing. Smiling to himself, he observed them for a second. They looked happy and free and without a care in the world what people thought of them. As he looked, something caught his eyes. One of the children out there seemed… lonely, alone and with no-one to play with. He squinted, narrowing his eyes. He thought he saw gray fur.

"What the… gray fur?" He pondered. He walked in the brush attempting to get a closer look. As he did, he could begin to see more clearly the feature of the "child". He noted how, slightly, pudgy he/she looked. As he got closer, he got more of a clearer image. He finally got close enough to see the child. His eyes slightly widened as he looked upon a… wolf/fox/human looking child. Stubby, wolf-like snout and ears, tail matching, nose and keen eyes of a fox, and the legs, arms and feet of a regular human being, plus the silver-coat! They had sterling silver eyes, a bit chubby in the cheeks, tiny claws and further more the "child" seemed to exemplify what looked to be a Werewolf. "Huh? But… Werewolves come out at night… I think. He got closer and walked over towards the wolf/fox/human-like child. Interestingly, the child seemed not to move, though once Naruto obtained at least a few feet away, it alerted the child and they looked up at the blond. Naruto's cerulean eyes met the child's sterling silver eyes that gleamed like sheet-iron! The child's ears twitched slightly, and Naruto noticed a few whiskers nudging back and forth. At least the child was clothed, wearing a silver t-shirt and black shorts, though bare-footed.

They stared at each other for a while before Naruto attempted conversation.

"Hey there… uh, why aren't you playing with the other kids?" He asked. The silver-coated child looked at him shyly turning his head down a bit, staying silent. Naruto cocked his right eyebrow before moving closer. The child seemed startled as it gasped! Naruto froze and watched the child carefully. It appeared to be a boy, Naruto guessed. He smiled at the boy and took a step closer until he was standing above the child. He sat down next to him under the shade of the tree in the cool green grass. "How come you aren't playing with the other kids?" Naruto asked gently. The boy seemed shy of Naruto as he awaited his answer. The child seemed to over-come his shyness of Naruto… quite quickly in fact.

"Because I… look like a freak." He replied. Naruto observed the boy, by the tone of his voice he seemed young still.

"So? That doesn't mean you should out-cast yourself." Naruto said. The boy looked at him slightly astonished.

"But… I have fur… and I look… weird. I tried asking them to play but, they didn't let me." The boy explained. Naruto sighed, it reminded him of his younger days when no-one would play with him simply because he had Kyuubi dwelling deep inside.

"Really? Well, that's gonna have to change. What's your name?" Naruto questioned.

"My… name? Eh… it's, really stupid." The wolfish-boy said.

"Oh come on, no one's name is stupid. My name's Naruto Uzumaki, there. Now you tell me yours." He said with a smile. The boy looked at him, seeing to have a bit of confidence.

"Uh… it's… eh… Silver-Sun… yeah… girly name and stupid." The boy said.

"Wow… that's awesome!" Naruto said with intrigue! Silver-Sun looked up at the blond as the caught Naruto grinning widely!

"What?"

"I said that's an awesome name. Silver-Sun eh? Wow… I'd say that was a Native name if I say so myself." The blond said.

"It is. I come from a… tribe of natives that live out in the forest. We're peaceful people, though we are all separated from the life and living of humans because of a special law that states that Wox's can't live inside villages." Silver-Sun said. Naruto's curiosity perked when he said "Wox".

"What's a… "Wox" Sounds like… fox. Are you a fox?" He asked. Silver-Sun sweat dropped and sighed.

"No… I'm part wolf, part fox, part human. A… "hybrid" mix my daddy says. My mommy is a Wox too, although daddy said that even if mommy was a human I still would've been born. Weird huh?" Silver-Sun explained. Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"Wox eh? Cool, that's really special. You know, Id think you'd have a lot of friends by now. People would never let themselves even near me when I was your age." Naruto said.

"Wha? Why?" Silver-Sun perked his ears at Naruto's words.

"Because, I harbor a demon inside me that almost destroyed this very village eighteen (18) years ago," Naruto explained, "they thought I was the demon itself, but I'm not, I just harbor him, I'm like his prison. There's nothing you or anyone should worry about when it comes to me though. So no worries." Naruto said, Silver-Sun stared at him, curiosity piqued to heights.

"Wow. So you're kinda like me, right?" Silver-Sun asked. Naruto nodded and looked at the kids playing tag in the clearing.

"Yup, but enough about me, let's go get you to join that group over there, okay?" Naruto asked. Silver-Sun seemed nervous about it, but nodded as he and Naruto stood up and walked over to the group of children playing.

"Hey guys," Naruto said, they all stared at him, "my friend here wants to play with you all." he said and looked down at Silver-Sun who peered from behind the tall blond. The children seemed to glare at him.

"He can't play!" One boy shouted.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Because he's different! He's a weirdo and a freak! He's got fur all over him and he's just a dumb animal!" The boy shouted back. Naruto looked down at the Wox child, seeing him hurt inside.

"Well, guess what kid, being different means you're special. I' way different than any of you guys, and I have a lot of friends." Naruto said.

"Shows what you know. You're just a big dummy head." The stubborn boy said.

"Sure I am, I get mauled every single day by the most gorgeous chick I could ever be on a team with." Naruto said. They all looked up and saw his headband and awed. Silver-Sun gasped at how shiny it was!

"He's a ninja!" Another boy said pointing at him. Naruto grinned.

"Yup, and I had friends still when I was just becoming a ninja too guys." the blond said. They all awed at him, "so will you let my friend here play?" Naruto asked. They looked at him and shook their heads, "that's sad, just sad guys." Naruto said and looked down at Silver-Sun. The Wox child seemed slightly heart broken.

"He can play with me." They heard a quiet voice. Glancing over they saw a little girl about 8 walk up, her cute pink dress and brunette hair in a pony-tail, "you can play with me if you want, we can play tag!" she said with an adorable smile. Naruto grinned and looked down at Silver-Sun, who was blushing slightly.

"Lucky Wox." He said and nodded as Silver-Sun walked over towards the girl shyly. She giggled as the boy grinned.

"You're funny, well, let's go play!" She giggled and touched him gently on the nose, "you're it!" she laughed and ran away. Silver-Sun looked at Naruto, who grinned and winked at him.

"Go on, go have fun." Naruto said. Silver-Sun's eyes sparkled and he dashed off after the girl. Naruto smiled and looked at the group, "heh, that's what you do when someone new, who's different than you joins." He said. The children looked at him and Naruto shrugged. "Well I gotta head out now, be nice to Silver-Sun, because if I find out you weren't being nice I'm gonna have to do something about it." He grinned, causing them all the gulp. In an instant, Naruto poofed into smoke and vanished in thin-air. They all were awed by his disappearance. Nearby, Naruto stood behind a tree, watching as the group went over to Silver-Sun, a bit of talking and soon he saw them all playing now. It warmed his hear to see something like that happen. He was glad they changed their minds and let Silver-Sun play. Although, Naruto was still curious about Silver-Sun's species.

"Wox… hmm…" he said and jumped off with that thought only. He arrived at the Hokage Tower a few minutes after, and surely saw Sakura and Tsunade awaiting him through the window. He jumped on the roof and knocked on the window behind the woman. She looked and sweat-dropped. Opening the window, Naruto jumped in and walked towards the center of the room where Sakura awaited with her backpack.

"What took you Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Oh… I was just… walking through the park was all. Sorry." He apologized. Sakura seemed skeptical of his explanation, however she accepted it. They both faced Tsunade, who held a grieving look.

"Alright, basically it's simple… but only a simpleton would say that. It is NOT simple at all being that there is this Shade-Tree Werewolf lurking within the forest. We need you two to investigate the happenings of the ANBU that were sent out months ago into the forest. Check for any survivors and bring them back. That is all, but be weary you two," she paused for a second, letting it sink in, "don't get bitten, at all costs do not get bitten." she warned.

"We don't plan on it." Naruto replied, Sakura nodding along with his words. The woman only watched as they left without a single peep, though she could see Sakura un-nerved, even in Naruto as well she could see it plainly, though he tried hard not to show it. He was brave, although nothing stopped fear, not even all the bravery in the world she knew. Sighing, the woman knew it was out of her hands now, though nothing would ever stop her from worrying about what would happen to the two ninja.

_With Naruto and Sakura…_

Both arrived at the gates, nervous and not too happy about their assignment. They both stared out into the dirt path as it was swallowed in the dense forest ahead.

"Let's just get this done quickly, and head out Sakura. Okay?" He asked. She nodded without a sound, seemingly nervous about the mission ahead. Naruto could feel her fear and anxiety emitting from her, though she tried desperately not to reveal what she was hiding, little did she know Naruto saw it leaking like molasses from her bodily core. He disliked it intensively. Feeling sympathy for her, he cast an arm around her shoulders and gave her a half-hug. She didn't seem to notice him, her eyes locked on the road ahead. He dropped his arm, a bit rejected. As Naruto began walked, Sakura followed after him, her eyes not even ripping themselves away from the road ahead. From there, Naruto jumped and landed on a tree branch, and sure enough Sakura followed right behind as she jumped up and gently landed upon the tree. She was silent as she awaited Naruto to move. Surely, staring at her he jumped, and she followed. He kept his eyes upon her, also looking straight ahead to make sure he didn't run into anything. Soon, Sakura began picking up pace with him and they were both then speeding like lightning through he forest, almost flying as they glided gracefully through the dense forest. Deep within Naruto's gut, he felt that something horrible would happen… only thing was, he didn't know when.

_4 Hours into the Mission_

Officially, both shinobi had reached the destination. Standing outside in a clearing they stared at a forest ahead. Indeed, it was completely different from the forest that had seen all around. It had a malevolent, uncomfortable vibe to it. The half naked trees that held crimson leaves and petrified-looking wood, the limbs reaching out as if to grab a passing person and rip them apart piece by piece whilst the victim screamed bloody murder, helplessly into the soul stealing moon. Good thing it was still light outside or Naruto thought he would've cracked. The brush at the foot of the ground was, oddly, a latex green color. Naruto seemed to notice that the leaves within the forest came in not only crimson, but dark violet and piercing yellow. The mix made it look beautiful, which was probably what lured people inside, despite the half-naked trees with threatening arms.

"Ready Sakura?" Naruto questioned. As he expected, she had not answered, but nodded slowly, fear creeping into and out of her body. She tried her best to look cooled and calm, relaxed and sanctified. That, however was upon the outside of her body, inside she felt like she was being dragged by her feet into the forest screaming mad like hell, shattering the mid-night air. She wanted to toss away those thoughts, however they remained glued into her mind, not helping at the least single bit. Staring relentlessly at the, seemingly, beautiful colored forest, she let a gentle sigh out before straightening up, trying her best not to look discouraged and frightened. Naruto seemed to have bulked up due to her bravery and smiled. Both looked at each other once before they jumped upon the petrified-looking trees and began gliding through the forest. Odd, the forest looked natural, all for except the leaves' color and the petrified-looking wood. There were bushes of many blues and greens, some abnormally red with white flowers. They searched the forest, looking for some indication of the missing ANBU, gliding from one tree to another. It was a while until Sakura spotted something on a tree branch.

"Naruto! Look!" She immediately said and pointed. Naruto looked and jumped over, Sakura following right behind. On the tree limb was a mask. Naruto took it and observed it, only for it to be the resemblance of a bear mask with round eye-hole sockets, a few blood splotches here and there. "Is it?" She asked.

"No doubt, maybe there are other things, let's keep an eye out for more items. Let's head this way." He said. She nodded as both began jumping again, picking up speed Naruto then came to complete and abrupt halt! Sakura gasped and landed, looking back.

"What is it?" She questioned. Naruto was staring off to the side, apparently something intriguing him. The pinkette hopped over and looked in his direction. Indeed, she saw something hanging from a branch in the distance. "What do you think it is?" She questioned again.

"I don't know. But only one way to find out." He replied. The pair jumped wearily over until the image came into view. Sakura shuddered a bit at the sickening sight.

"Ewwww… it's… an arm…" She said as Naruto landed next to her.

"Nasty… it's all… chewed too. Whatever or whoever did it seemed to leave leftovers. Bleck…" He said showing a non-satisfied look. She gulped, glad she hadn't lost her breakfast. "C'mon Sakura, we're getting close." He said. Sakura took one last look at the chewed arm hanging from the tree by a vine. They flew past it and towards the direction they believed their mission's request awaited.

_Hours Later…_

They had been jumping through an over the colorful leaves and petrified wood for hours, however they hadn't found anything since the mask and arm. They searched diligently for any sign or hint. Sakura looked around carefully for something correlating to their success. Naruto kept a vigilant eye as he jumped. Sakura stopped soon, looking towards a direction. Naruto stopped right next to her.

"You see something?" He asked. She nodded.

"Look, it's a cave. Maybe it's worth exploring for a bit." She replied. Naruto shrugged. It was worth a shot as they got closer and closer. Looking down, they saw it was very well worth exploring.

"Dried blood… no doubt something suffering from a mortal wound crawled inside. Let's check it out." Naruto said and jumped down, Sakura following without a word. Naruto led them through the dark cave, the blond shinobi used a lantern he had packed for lighting. Sakura stayed closer to him than usual, she wasn't taking any chances. As they walked, the darkness thickened around them, it reminded Sakura of what she had seen last night and inched closer to the blond to where she could smell him.

"It… smells horrid in here…" She said. Naruto sniffed and shuddered.

"Gah… hell yeah it does. That's nasty shit. Stay close… whatever's ahead we're getting closer." He felt her enclosing presence and smiled. "If you're scared you can always hold me." Naruto added. She groaned.

"Like that would ever happen…" She said. Naruto thought and cocked his eyebrow with a cheeky smile.

"Oh really? Odd, because I seem to re-call us both hugging because you were scared this morning." He said. She narrowed her eyes.

"Hey that was this morning Naruto Uzumaki. If you think-EEEKKK!" She screeched and clung to him instantly! Naruto jumped and stumbled back!

"W-What is it!?" Naruto questioned! She didn't say anything and pointed in the corner. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and walked closer with the lantern in hand. As he neared, he could see a pool of crimson at his feet. Oddly it seemed almost fresh, the damp ground was a sign. They heard a splash and Naruto looked down. "Ugh…" he gulped. Sakura looked down, seeing crimson.

"Eww… where are we…" she paused and pumped more gas into the lantern, brightening up the cave. They both gasped! Taken back they both felt like the air had escaped them all at once! They stared… at the carnage… the blood… the blots of flesh, the organs the lacerations and the hordes of bodies…

"N-N-Naruto…" she gasped…

"I know… I… see, but I don't believe… I can't… gah…" He didn't know what to say.

"Naruto… I think I'm going to be sick…" She said. Naruto had no time to comment as she fell to her knees and vomited. Naruto gasped and set the lantern down, kneeling beside her. She coughed and gagged. Naruto rubbed her back, hoping it was the remedy as she continued to throw-up.

"Shh, it's okay Sakura. We can get out of here now. Let's go back and report okay?" Naruto asked. She immediately nodded, Naruto looking at all the corpses. They had been chewed up, broken masks, blood stained gloves, ripped open stomachs and intestines scattered throughout the room. Bones crushed and broken, sticking out of the corpses of the bodies of ANBU within the cavern. They were rotting, and the smell was a sign. Missing limbs, a few heads and eye-balls. Naruto looked over once and coughed, looking away as he caught sight of someone's brain that had been ripped out, with their spinal cord, and diced into pieces that were scattered around the room. There were even a few bodies that had been mercilessly ripped in half! Some of then were chewed from both the feet and head ends, probably whatever caused it had a fight with another of the same species. The site was sickening, and the smell of rotting corpses wasn't helping. Naruto heard Sakura gasp for air. He slid his arm through the wire thin handle of the lantern and picked her up, holding her. "I'm oughta here… and no matter if you complain you're coming out carried in my arms or not." He said. He didn't want her walking back, he knew she wasn't in the mood for walking. He walked out of the cave, the chewed face of an ANBU, half the skull showing with the eyeball ripped out fading into darkness. The site of the butchered ANBU faded into blackness. They exited the cave, only with the thought that where they came from, in the back of that cave were nearly 20-25 bodies of dead ninja. It haunted them, though Naruto expected it.

He looked at Sakura in his arms. She was shaken, as if she had not expected that much gore to be present. Naruto hadn't either though, oddly, but the first thing he wanted to was drink something. He set her down, the pinkette weak in the knees. Naruto was as well as they both sat down. He reached into his back-pack and pulled out a cloth for her, using his cantina and pouring a bit of water over it and handed it to Sakura where she wiped her mouth. Naruto took a swing of his cantina and handed it to her. She didn't care if his lips touched it, she drank the water and swallowed, the taste of vomit clearing from her mouth. She gasped and handed it to him, wiping her mouth. He put the lid back on the cantina and packed it away inside his sack. She stared back at the cave, nauseous and then looked away. The blond sighed and scratched his nose with his thumb before rubbing his forehead.

"So… I guess we should be getting back huh?" He questioned. Sakura nodded in return. The sun was slowly quickly setting within the horizon, and they both didn't want to be around when it did set fully. Both standing up, shaking off their images of the countless fatalities within the back of the cave, they focused themselves before jumping into the trees. No one said a word, other than the fact that they both were uneasy about what other secrets the forest kept within it's dungeon walls of beautifully colored leaves and petrified-looking wood.

Sakura had an uneasy feeling still about what lay ahead in the forest. She just wasn't sure what would happen to them both. She hoped to all things good that they made it out of this forest and back home, and hopefully safe from any nocturnal visitors. She looked at Naruto, who was gliding right beside her. She wasn't sure what to say to him, or rather what should she say? Sure, he had gotten her out of there, although it wasn't something of heroic work. She'd seen him do many things that were beyond her abilities for sure. If you believe in him, the blond was a sure-hit and could do the impossible. She was glad he was on her team at that moment, because if she were still crying over Sasuke she'd probably not even gotten so strong as she is now. The pinkette was thankful to the shinobi for that. She had a lot to be thankful for towards Naruto. How he had mysterious ways of changing people, how kind and sweet he was to her even despite her tempers, and even the vow to protect her at the risk of his own life, and for others as well. He was special, and deep within her heart she was glad he was like that, glad that he was a person who knew how to treat people.

More thoughts ran through her mind, and inside she felt her heart open up a little bit. Like there was a secret key that was slowly, but surely unlocking… something within her. The more she thought about him, the more Naruto's heroic images and memories of saving countless people returned to her, the help open that lock which cascaded golden light from the key-hole. And whatever was in there, whatever was in her heart was something special. Special beyond all that of space and time, something valuable and precious to her, so precious she could not bare to think or know what it was until the time had come! She put both hands to her heart, as if beckoning for something, as she hid a silent smile under her lips. Looking up towards the sky, the sun was beginning to set and the forest began to darken into a black shade. The stars and even the moon began to appear in the twilight.

"Naruto, it's starting to get dark!" Sakura gasped! Naruto looked, and indeed she was correct. It was beginning to become dark.

"Let's stop down there for a moment. I see a clearing." He said and pointed. She nodded as they both jumped down into the dirt clearing. "Okay, do you recognize this place Sakura?" He questioned. She shook her head. "Hmm…"

"Well… well… well." An anonymous voice hissed from the bushes. It made them jolt and get into defensive positions! "No one's ever come into the Forbidden Forest before. Fresh meat I guess, eh boys?" the voice questioned, and a few others answered back.

"Show yourselves!" Sakura demanded. Out from the bushes came a group of 5 people. Their clothes were ripped and tattered, shredded almost. Naruto and Sakura stared at the newcomers. The leader was skinny, but tall with orange hair and emerald eyes. He had a cocky smile upon his face and his spiky hair was a sign of his insanity.

"So what do you we do boss?" Another asked. He was a stocky, burly man who seemed to be the strong physical attacker. His beat red locks, tattered and unruly as Naruto's. The other 3 were just a bit different, though they spoke not a word as they eyed the two shinobi… slightly insanely.

"Who are you people?" Naruto questioned. The skinny tall man chuckled and looked at Naruto, his emerald eyes piercing.

"Was does it matter? We're just out here trying to survive, and along come two shinobi from the Leaf? This has got to be great, since you all have quite a bit of meat your bones," he licked his lips, "especially that little girlfriend of yours boy." He chuckled.

"Excuse me!?" Sakura shouted, popping an anger vein. Naruto sweat-dropped, but then looked at the man carefully. He looked hungry… his grinning, flesh-filled toothed smile made Naruto want to puke.

"Sakura… they're…" he paused as the large man chuckled.

"Mmm, mmm, mmmm… you look mighty tasty there boy. You have a lot of muscle on ya I'll bet, hehehe…" the man said. Sakura stared at them in horror and disgust!

"They… Naruto they're-"

"Cannibals… I know. Look at them, SICK! If you think you're taking a bit oughta me fat ass, you have another thing coming." Naruto hissed. The large man narrowed his eyes towards Naruto.

"Not only you, you little shit but that girl too. I wanna have my way with her before I taste her." He said.

"Now now Toboro… I'm gonna fuck her first, since it was my idea to lead them to the cave where we had eaten our fellow ANBU." He said. Naruto and Sakura gasped!

"YOU WHAT!?" Sakura screeched! The skinny man grinned.

"Well, we made a decision during that time, and it was either die or survive. Of course we had chosen the obvious choice. So… we ripped apart their bodies and feasted until we were shitting for hours, shit the size of eggs." He said.

"You're fucking disgusting, and you make me SICK!" Naruto yelled! The man shrugged and grinned maliciously.

"Get them…" He said simply. The 3 others and the large man named Toboro lunged towards Naruto and Sakura! They both leaped into the air, dodging the insane ANBU from below. Naruto made a Shadow Clone and Sakura cocked her fist back. Naruto slapped an explosive tag to his clone and grabbed it by the legs, spinning around and then throwing the clone to the ground, then slapping his hands together, making the clone explode! The explosion knocked back the other three, killing two who had both bodies ripped apart. The third had disappeared within the explosion. Toboro had jumped back and grinned, however he saw Sakura coming down like a meteor as she cocked her fist back, light blue chakra swirling and engulfing her fists angrily! The thrust forward and slammed Toboro face first into the ground! He grunted and got up slowly, Sakura seeing that she had broken the left side of his face.

"You little bitch! HAAAA!!!" He growled and jumped before coiling into a ball and stampeding forth! Naruto and Sakura both recognized it immediately!

"I-Isn't that Chouji's!?" Sakura gasped, taking a step back as the man roared forward.

"That's what I thought too! Jump!" Naruto shouted as both simultaneously jumped to avoid the jutsu. However, the man saw through their evasion and jumped! Both ninja gasped as the hurdling man yelled and thrust himself towards Sakura! Naruto watched as Sakura was bashed by the hurdling man! She curled into a ball in hopes of protecting herself from the fall, landing and rolling on her side. Naruto's eyes turned blood red at what he had just witnessed. Toboro stood up and walked over to the pink-haired kunoichi.

"DON'T YOU LAY ONE FUCKING FINGER ON HER!!!" Toboro turned his head and caught sight of Naruto in the air. Within Naruto's hand he saw swirling sky blue chakra, spinning like a galaxy! Naruto hurdled towards the man with piercing crimson eyes! Toboro quickly reached out in attempt to grab Naruto by the arm, although he succeeded in grabbing Naruto and halting the attack, he did not notice that from behind Sakura was standing up, slightly wobbly she took upon the sight and gasped!

"LET GO OF HIM!" She screamed! Toboro looked behind again as she cocked her fist back, the chakra blazing angrily and thrust! She hit her mark, right on the spot.

Naruto and Sakura both felt blood squirt at them! Naruto was released and landed on his feet, looking behind him. Sakura shuddered blood ran down her cheeks lazily, panting from the impact she had forced upon Toboro. Only thing was… where his head used to be was now 30 feet away from his body. The impact from which Sakura's punch connected with Toboro's head caused his skin to rip and his head, then, flew off! The man known once as Toboro fell to the ground lifeless as a pool of darkened crimson washed and squirt from his be-headed neck. Naruto smelt the stench and backed away. Sakura pulled her fist back, glad she hadn't gotten to mad at Naruto once and knocked his head off. They both soon heard clapping from behind them.

"Bravo… hmm, perhaps Toboro's insanity for meat led to his imminent and very quick demise. Oh well, the fat bastard was always hubris because of his size," he said. Naruto growled at him, stepping in front of Sakura.

"Get the hell out of here before I kill you…" Naruto threatened in a low tone. The man rolled his eyes.

"Hmph… if you think you can kill me, Izuko Kurantaka, head of the ANBU squad sent out on this mission over 5 months ago then please," he bowed courtly, "then by all means, you may," he said, "at least before I eviscerate you," He added, a wicked grin crossing his face. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and got into offensive positions.

"You're going to wish you hadn't even come out of those bushes," Naruto growled. Izuko said nothing as he stood, not moving a single inch, a maniacal grin crossing his face. As Naruto began to move, Sakura stopped him!

"Naruto!" she said as her hand held him back by his chest.

"Sakura let g-" he shut up as Sakura pointed.

"Look," she whispered. Naruto looked, and indeed he did see something behind Izuko. It was a large shadow in the brush of trees and leaves. Naruto stopped and stared at it a while before stepping back. The Twilight cast an eerie dim upon the clearing, molding the sky into a wicked pink and purple color. The stars began to twinkle and the gigantic yellow moon behind the trees sent shivers up Naruto's and Sakura's spines. The shadow moved closer to Izuko, as if gliding on air.

"What's the matter you two, aren't you going to come over and fight me?" He asked, holding out his arms. At the same time two gigantic, boney, ash-colored arms appeared out from the shadows, claws black as night, long and sharp as an eagle's talons! Naruto embraced her slowly, holding the back of her head, both watching at Izuko laughed!

"I SAID COME OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME!!!" He yelled and let loose a laugh, and screamed because of his insanity! As he laughed, the arms spread out wide, and then like lightning, they CLAMPED Izuko! The man gasped as the claws pierced his flesh and punctured his lungs! They tightened as the pierced through is back, the sound of flesh moving and ripping, blood running down his body like tears!

"Narutoooo…" Sakura whined.

"What the… what the hell is that thing?" He questioned. Sakura didn't answer as both gasped! Sounds of ripping and pulling came from Izuko's body. He grunted each time he was pulled! Blood ran down his eyes, mouth and nose lazily, dripping off his lips and chin. His face was reddening, as if all of the blood was rushing towards his head and brain. He looked like the color of scarlet, bright red scarlet. As the pulling continued, the took notice that he was sweating profusely.

"Naruto… what's happening to him?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I have…" Izuko said, sweat and blood mixing together, "Scarlet Fever" he said. Soon blood began squirting out of his mouth in river fashion, spraying the ground. The stench was so strong, too strong Naruto and Sakura had to cover their noses! His bones crackled and snapped, only before the body that was Izuko's was forcefully RIPPED in half! His organs still connected to his body, his rip cage falling to the bloodied ground in bits and pieces. His whole body fell out of his skin and onto the ground, and he slumped over, his bloody skeleton slipping out onto the ground, making the skin sag. The gigantic claws had forcefully broken his skeletal system upon penetration. In one, bloody, flesh mass he was now on the ground. It was silent, Naruto and Sakura both beginning to feel nauseous from the sight. The blond turned around, hoping Sakura would not look. As he did, they both heard something, a low, evil moan that crackled in tone. To Naruto it sounded like it was enticed and hungry, he dare not take a look back. They both heard the rending, ripping and chewing of Izuko's flesh and organs, a puncture, splatter and crunch.

Whatever was eating Izuko, was enjoying it. Naruto silently picked Sakura up in his arms and began walking away. As he did, he felt something eying him. Something malevolent the way it growled and let out moans towards them, the sound of it's jaw clamping from chewing the flesh. How the sound of it stuffing it's bloody face sickened him, weakening even him in the knees. He walked towards and tree, and in then, mustering up his courage, he leaped up and dashed like lightning into Twilight forest. He jumped and soared through the trees at such a pace the leaves that rushed by seemed to blur even. Once he thought they were out of the vicinity, he sighed and set the pinkette down. She had a hard time standing up straight, the way she hung on him and how her knees quivered. He helped her, and she stood there. Naruto dug out his cantina and handed her a bottle to drink. She drank, saving a bit for him as well. Though it didn't so much help, it was refreshing to say the least, though it was slightly warm.

"Thank you…" she said. He nodded and put the cantina back away in his backpack.

"You okay?" He questioned, his tone full of worry. She nodded and held a hand up, signaling that she was okay. She had already lost her breakfast this afternoon. "Okay, well, we should get out of here, the stars are already coming out, and that moon too. C'mon, and hurry." Naruto urged. She only nodded as both of them soared through the forest as fast as they could. Naruto decided that staying behind Sakura would en-sure her safe keeping, getting all of the angles in which she would probably be attacked by someone or something. He didn't want her to die like Izuko had. It worried him to no end as he looked up. The stars twinkled in the sky innocently within the vast purple and pink setting sun. It reminded him of that song… child-hood memories didn't much appeal to him at all, being that they were full of hell and misery for him, though, he always liked that lullaby, even though he never had a mother or father who sang it to him when he was to lay down and sleep. Smiling, he decided to sing the lyrics as best as he could.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are,_

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a Diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are_

_When the blazing sun is gone_

_When he nothing shines upon,_

_Then you show your little light_

_Twinkle, Twinkle all the night_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are…_

He thought about the next line and then grinned, changing it up a little bit to fit his type, since he was not a traveler.

_Then the ninja in the dark,_

_Thanks you for your tiny spark;_

_He did not see which way to go,_

_If you did not twinkle so_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are…_

_In the dark blue sky you keep_

_While you thro' my window peep_

_And you never shut your eye,_

_Until the sun is in the sky,_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are…_

Smiling to himself, he felt heart-warmed to sing it out loud. Even Sakura had heard his recital and smiled. She loved that nursery rhyme, simply because it reminded her of her child-hood, which reminded her of what Naruto's child-hood was like. She thought as they crossed through the forest. An odd, and creepy poem came to her mind as the surrounding forest passed.

_Nightmare shroud sitting in my room,_

_I see you out of the corner of my eye,_

_I know you're there, _

_But I'm unaware,_

_Of your intentions that beckon you here,_

_Nightmare shroud sitting in my room,_

_I see you out of the corner of my eye…_

_As you glide across the floor,_

_Levitating to my bedside;_

_Seeing my frightful teary eyes,_

_Glistening in--the moon-light;_

_Nightmare shroud sitting in my room,_

_I see you out of the corner of my eye,_

She honestly had no idea how this had come to her mind, though she felt she was doing a good job, despite her horrified thoughts, that of which became the poem, were scaring here…

_In the darkness, I know you creep,_

_Stealing souls from people that weep,_

_The silver lining of the moon,_

_That beckons me to you,_

_Nightmare shroud sitting in my room,_

_I see you out of the corner of my eye,_

_As you take away my soul,_

_There is something you'll never know,_

_What life you take, is another you give,_

_Nightmare shroud sitting in my room,_

_I see you out of the corner of my eye,_

She shivered at the lyrics and dispersed them from her thoughts. She had no idea why she had recited something horrible like that, nor how it even ended up in her mind. Naruto's recital probably turned the key, thought not to her heart, probably to her imagination on a negative scale. She didn't want to think something like that. Naruto, who was behind her over-heard the lyrics and was slightly creeped out. Whatever possessed her to sing that must have come from his recital, she sang it in the same manner. Though it was random, Naruto felt slightly… well he didn't feel so happy anymore. He wondered where she had gotten the inspiration to recite it. He looked up towards to sky, seeing the cute stars. It would be a long journey home being how deep they were in the forest, but every minute brought him closer to peace as soon as he got the chance to leave. He never wanted to come back.

_Hours later (Unfortunate for them, eh?)_

Through the trees they danced, leaves trailing behind in their sheers as they leaped from one tree to another, graceful and adequate they both were, swan-like, only not so much at all. The dense and dark, forbidding, forest's petrified wood had darkened to where it was the shade of ashes. The leaves, had changed from their bright, vivid and beguiling colors to dark and menacing shades of black and ash. Below them, strange shadows crept out from below their trail, most looking like animals. It was like black within the shrouds of the forest, the moon and stars gave little lighting in the dense branches of trees without a clearing from above. A eerie, foggy, white mist had conjured itself visible within the trees, the shadows seemed to move and it felt like the trees had eyes as they watched the 2 ninja jump from one tree to the next and so on. It was dense, like pea-soup, it was becoming difficult to navigate through the trees.

As they jumped, the blond eyed the pinkette with interest, hoping to forget about what had happened in the forest, her dry-blood black gloves were the sign that she had had a rough day, and he as well. Smiling at her, he strode up next to her.

"Hey Sakura," the blond began. Sakura looked at him, seeing his handsome face which bared the scars of his tragic birth.

"Yes Naruto?" She replied, giving the blond a moment to think, or more-over properly word his sentence.

"I was wondering," he said, "when we get out of this forest… and if we have enough time, wanna go on a dinner date?" He asked with a grin. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, do you ever get tired of asking me the same question?" she questioned him. He shook his head. "And how many times are you going to ask me that?" She asked.

He blinked and then grinned, "ehhh… about… twenty (20) times?" he replied putting it into a question. She sweat-dropped and shook her head.

"Aww, c'mon Sakura, at least give me a chance!" He whined, hoping to keep his chances alive! It seemed to work however, as she looked at him with sympathy.

"…fine…" she said huffing a sigh, "if it isn't too late, besides, I guess I owe you my thanks for… getting me out of a few situations today… even if they were… okay never mind. I'll give you a chance." she said, obviously not wanting to think of the events that occurred today. The blond rejoiced! "But you're paying for it, and I'm picking the place," she added, the blond sweat-dropping with an anime eye twitch. He sighed, and so to keep his chance alive he put a smile on, though he was still excited!

"Sweet! Then let's make it home!" He shouted out loud! She cringed.

"Must you always be so loud!?" She shouted back!

"Well not really, after this is who I am, and don't girls generally like guys that are themselves instead of acting like someone else?" He questioned.

"You're pushing it." She said, though she knew he was right, and although she won't admit it, she did seem like how Naruto had grown. Strong, willing and handsome all in one package. She turned her head away to keep her blush from showing.

"Besides," he added, "you don't really expect anything to be out here, do you? As in, not coming for us, right." He questioned. She felt uneasy, and Naruto could see it. She landed on a tree, Naruto stopping right beside her.

"Well… I-" Her stomach seemed to churn uncomfortably as she thought about today, which she didn't want to think about at all.

"Aw, c'mon, it's not like anyone's gonna get us!" Naruto said with a goofy grin. She turned and gave him a look of fear. He stopped his clowning around with her and narrowed his eyebrows and face to a frown.

"It's not who's going to get us… but _what _might." She said. He could tell that what had happened today was still upsetting her.

"Don't worry Sakura, you know I won't let anything hurt you. Don't be scared." He said. She was about to say something before they both heard something that sounded through the area, as if on loud-speakers! It was a howl… something completely unknown them both, though it rang a bell in Sakura's mind. "What the… hell is that?" he questioned.

"I don't know but I want to get out of here!" She gasped and hid behind the blond. Naruto heard the cry echo in the forest, followed by a few other cries that seemed to be in response. They all sounded… blood-thirsty… as if fresh-meat was in the forest tonight. Naruto felt Sakura's shudder harder as a larger, darker cry was heard. It was extremely close and both of them cringed! Naruto felt Sakura stop shuddering as soon as it stopped. Though it still echoed in the distance. He waited, hearing what was commonly known as "The Crying Cicadas". It was all silent now, the fog thickening.

"Alright Sakura, I think we can go now." Naruto said, feeling the intense grip on his shoulders. He moved, although he was stopped. Looking behind him he could clearly see that she wasn't planning on letting go. He cocked his eyebrow, "C'mon Sakura, you can let go now. Let's go home!" He said. She didn't respond, she was paying too much of her attention staring off in another direction, "hello, Sakura?" he said and waved his hand in front of her face. She wasn't phased, she just stared off into no-where! He got curious and looked. However as he turned his head, something bright caught his eye. Turning slowly he stared at two, large, gleaming amber eyes. Instantly, but slowly, Naruto pulled Sakura in for an embrace.

They saw a large figure. It was tall, a slender body, covered in ash-gray hair that was so thin it looked like pale skin, almost naked-like. The short snout, black nose and tiny ears complimented the bushy tail that swayed slowly, and menacingly back and forth. Wedged between two trees, it's massive hands gripped the truck easily, the razor-sharp talon-like nails cut into the bark and made lacerations within the tree. The feet were shorter than what the hands were, though it's feet were large as it's hands. The boney framework was menacing as well, how the rib-cage made it look as though the creature hadn't eaten for several years. The slender body looked as though it had not a single muscle within it! What they did not missed was to putrid stench of it's breath, which linked to the massive jaw-line and neatly yellowed set of choppers it was baring, angrily. Naruto noticed the claws on it's hands had fresh blood, and even a bit of flesh. The creature drooled out red saliva, chunks of what seemed to be flesh caught inside it.

Both Naruto and Sakura hugged each other tighter as it growled lowly, dark and demonic-like. As though it had been gurgling blood in it's throat. It looked as though it had finished a meal a few hours ago, the blood was still liquid. It's very tall forme and slender body made it look like it was easily capable of moving through condensed spaces. They stared at it, the amber bright eyes, almost hypnotized by their glow and appearance! The beast uttered a low growl that sent shivers up and down their spines, it even paled Sakura to where she was like snow! The beats began to move closer towards them, sniffing them, as if to see if they were delectable or not. It uttered, obviously finding them to be. Naruto gave a slight gasp and snapped out of his mesmerization. With Sakura tight in his arms, he began to take small steps backward.

"_Okay, just a few steps backwards and we should be fine, just relax Uzumaki, you can do this." _He said. He was nervous, the Wolf-like creature could pounce on them at any given moment! He step back a few more steps, the wolf-creature seeming to not move forward. He kept going until he was up against the tree trunk! The back was at the back of his neck and he grunted. "Okay Sakura," he began with a low whisper, "we're gonna make a run for it, ready?" He asked. She said nothing, "three, two, ONE! RUN!!" He shouted, piquing the interest of the creature as Naruto sped off in the direction they were originally headed in! He jumped through the trees and looked behind, expecting Sakura. His eyes widened as he saw her still standing there, the large creature coming out opening it's gigantic arms to kill her! "NOOOOO!!!" Naruto screeched! He back-flipped and put his feet against a tree trunk and propelled himself forward at blazing speeds! He rushed in and grabbed the pinkette before the wolf could clamp her body in it's bone-crushing claws! Naruto flipped and landed on a tree branch, cradling the fear-stricken girl in his arms! He looked behind him, seeing the wolf creature staring at them. He jumped, sticking to the trunk with chakra and then pumping it to his legs, blasting off, sailing passed the wolf-creature and landing on another branch. Looking behind him, the saw the entirety of the wolf creature as it walked out on the tree branch they were just on. It was humongous, the thin gray-ash fur, skin-like.

The beast crouched down low, uttering a growl, creaking the tree branch. It leaned forward to get leverage. Pausing for a moment until it fell silent, Naruto kept his eyes upon the creature. When it seemed to look as though it had died, Naruto saw it crouch lower and then, like a bullet, uttering a loud, gibberish cry into the night that could shatter a window so high pitched, it opened it's gaping mouth and pushed off the branch, snapping it while it speeded towards Naruto, it's hands held out! Naruto gasped and jumped! The teeth missed his foot by only a millimeter as it sailed below the blond, landing on a tree in the distance. Naruto, as soon as he landed, jumped again, performing a back-flip as the creature nearly grabbed his foot! Landing on his feet, Naruto began to push off and jump madly through the forest trees, the beast gliding like a flying squirrel after them! Panting and gasping for dear-life Naruto jumped from branch to branch, slowly getting away from the beast! He didn't stop for a single second, the girl he loved was in his hands and in grave danger! As the blond dashed through the forest for his life, he made a sharp turn and hid behind a concealed tree. His heart raced madly as the blond panted, searching around to make sure it had not cut them off and followed. Sakura hugged him tight, she didn't want to let go of him no matter what the circumstances! She was scared! Frightened beyond reason, beyond all that was her fear! Naruto felt her shudder, scared half to death against his panicking body!

He wanted to protect her, and for that protection, he needed to calm down. He needed to calm himself to protect the girl he dearly loved with all of his heart, he loved her, loved her unconditionally. He needed them both calm.

"Naruto… I'm s-scared!" She stuttered.

"I know, I know… shhh…" he hushed gently. He thought of a way to calm them both at this moment, and decided to sing her a song. Something he sang to calm himself from time-to-time as a child as he looked up at the stars.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are,_

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a Diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are;_

Growling uttered from behind the tree, Sakura wanting to scream herself red! Naruto only continued his song in a soft and low voice.

_When the blazing sun is gone_

_When he nothing shines upon,_

_Then you show your little light_

_Twinkle, Twinkle all the night_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are…_

The growls got closer as Naruto sang gently to her, stroking her hair and his calming embrace, letting her know nothing would happen to her so long as he was around.

_Then the ninja in the dark,_

_Thanks you for your tiny spark;_

_He did not see which way to go,_

_If you did not twinkle so_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are…_

The growling stopped soon as Naruto sang in his enchanting and masculine voice. Sakura was calming down all the time Naruto sang and stroked her hair. She even felt tired and sleepy as Naruto finished his song.

_In the dark blue sky you keep_

_While you thro' my window peep_

_And you never shut your eye,_

_Until the sun is in the sky,_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star………_

_How I wonder… what you are…_

He finished. All was quiet, and Sakura had relaxed, rather quickly. Naruto leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Sakura… I wanna tell you something…" he said. She looked up at him.

"What is it Naruto?" she questioned. He gulped, and mustered up his courage.

"Sakura… I… love you." He said. She stayed silent, shocked beyond words. Naruto's cerulean eyes didn't lie to her she saw. Sweetly smiling at him with a small pink blush she opened her mouth for words.

"Naruto I-"

"**GROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" **SHE STOPPED AS THE WOLF-CREATURE ABRUPTLY APPEARED AND SUNK IT'S FANGS WITHIN NARUTO'S CHEST!!! BOTH SCREECHED AT THE TOP OF THEIR LUNGS!

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura shrieked! A claw came forth and slashed his arm, causing it to lacerate! She gasped and held it firm as the blood flowed! "NOOOOOO!!!"

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The blond yelled!

________________________________________________________________________

_**Hehehehe… whoops… looks like I did a naughty in this chapter. You'll have to find out what happens in the next chapter to come. Nighty night. **_


	5. The Living Nightmare Part 1

Hey everyone! Well, this is the big suspense chapter here! :D Hehehehe… you'll all see what happens to Naruto and Sakura, and more importantly Naruto's condition. Well, hope you all enjoy this chapter, it might be a little rusty, but hopefully it's still suspenseful. ^^

_**Sakura - Oh Naruto… *Hugs his body cast***_

_**Naruto - …**_

_**Sakura - If only you hadn't been bitten… I should have been bitten instead.**_

_**Naruto - ! *Mumbles loudly***_

_**Sakura - ! Naruto? What is it?**_

_**Naruto - *Loud mumbles***_

_**Sakura - If only I knew what you were saying… **_

_**Naruto - …**_

_**Sakura - *Yawns cutely and rubs her eyes* It's getting late… *Lays her head upon his chest* I'm not leaving you…**_

_**Naruto - *Mumbles something closely resembling "Sakura"***_

_**Sakura - Good-night… Naruto. **_

_**Naruto - *Looks out the window and sighs, closes his eye and then drifts off in a wonderland***_

_**Tsunade - *Looks at me* Where is he!?**_

_**Gejiji - *Sigh* This isn't like him, I thought he'd be here by now at least. **_

_**Tsunade - Well he'd better be here or-**_

_**Voice - Whoa babe, calm down. I'm here now.**_

_**Gejiji - :3 YAY!**_

_**Tsunade - *Turns around* ABOUT DAMN TI- O_o**_

_**Big Dude - Ehehehe… sorry about that, being late and all. Ran into a mess in the forest, but everything's alright now. So, what did you want?**_

_**Gejiji - We need you to help us with someone. **_

_**Tsunade - He's… massive…**_

_**Big Dude - Really? Hmm… *Looks at Tsunade and winks* Sure I will! Just tell me what it is already.**_

_**Gejiji - *Waves his hand* Come on, we'll talk in the office. **_

_**Big Dude - Okay then *Looks at Tsunade and grins* don't worry, I'm potty-trained *Laughs***_

_**Tsunade - Was that… was that a… Werewolf!?**_

_**Gejiji - Ehehehehe… shall we begin now my friend? **_

_**Big Dude - Sure! But you know my name, right.**_

_**Gejiji - Yes, yes of course! I could never forget. ^^ Very well Shirogane, I guess I should not hide your identity anymore, now must I?**_

_**Shirogane - Meh, I'm just a Wox. I don't' care, but you know me, picky. HAHAHA!**_

_**Gejiji - XD Alrighty! Anyway, I believe now I must begin writing. Now, before we help Naruto, I need you to tell me how you encountered them that evening in the forest please.**_

_**Shirogane - Sure thing! I'm ready when you are.**_

_**Gejiji and Shirogane - Let the story, continue.**_

_**Tsunade - A… Wox?**_

_**Chapter 2: The Silver Shadow**_

_Continuing From the Night…_

The blond shinobi felt the massive jaws of the Shade-Tree Werewolf pierce his body as if he were made purely of Jell-O! The fangs of the Werewolf had sunken in the front and back of his body, puncturing most of his organs to where blood seemed to drizzle out! Sakura's arm was lacerating blood as it flowed evenly and profusely out of her arm! But what she was seeing, was Naruto… squirting blood upon her body. She was covered in crimson, he pink over-lap skirt stained red, even her shirt blended in with her body. She felt her tears mix in with blood as she cried. She looked as though she was crying Naruto's blood. The Werewolf's piercing amber eyes stared at her without sympathy and uttered a growl, sounding like "You're next pinky".

Sakura felt her anger rising to an intensity that burned hotter than her temper towards Naruto when he did something completely foolish. She healed her wound completely before he fists glowed piercing sky-blue!

"LET GO OF HIM YOU MONSTER!!!!" She screeched at the top of her lungs! She thrust both of her fists into the beasts teeth, cracking them under the pressure that was her fists! Like toothpicks, they cracked and started as she knocked out every single tooth, chipping, breaking and eviscerating almost every single one! Blood leaked from the eviscerated gums as the beast howled in pain and Sakura dislodged the impaling teeth from within Naruto's body! The beats let out an agonizing howl as Sakura jumped up, led her fist back, chakra swirling angrily around it, the fist looking like aqua fire! She screamed at the top of her lungs and thrust her angry right fist into the muzzle that was the Werewolf! Instantly the Werewolf blasted into the trees, spiraling due to the impact of the punch! Sakura panted, her bloody gloves the shade of darkness. Blood dripping from her chin, tears welling in her eyes to where she turned and looked at Naruto, seeing the young man who swore his devoted love to her. She dropped to her knees beside him, knowing that she could not do anything but cry as his wounds were to big for her as she had healed herself as it was. She cried loudly, her voice echoing through the trees of the forest. She felt selfish, selfish that she had healed herself instead of him first! Blood leaked from Naruto's nose and opened mouth, his body was shredded and his rib-cage was visible just by glancing at him.

"NARUTO!!!!" Sakura screamed as pain entered her heart. She kept screaming and crying his name out into the night air, however, she was unaware that something loomed behind her in the bushes. They rustled, and she whipped around, tears flinging into the forest as two, piercing gold eyes growled angrily at her, the brush coated in blood. "STAY AWAY FROM US!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" She screamed! The beats growled angrily before it leaped out of the bushes and mad, as if flying, glided swiftly over to Sakura, who hugged the bloody blond with her life, ready to die with him! She felt faint, the scent of blood was too strong for her senses that she felt herself whiting out. Knowing their imminent doom, she muffled her cries and sobs. But, just as she closed her eyes to die with the blond she hugged, she saw a flash of silver, a humongous figure that stood in front of them both. Her vision was blurry as the silver-figure and the gray blob that was the incoming Werewolf mixed, however, Sakura saw crimson gush out of nowhere, and soon, whited out… clutching the nearly dead blond, who watched the whole fight with his open eyes, yet silent mouth.

_Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are,_

_Up above the world so high;_

_Like a Diamond in the sky,_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are…_

*Foot-steps pounding in the darkness*

"OH KAMI WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THEM!!??"

"No time to explain, we must hurry, this boy won't survive!"

_When the blazing sun is gone,_

_When he nothing shines upon_

_The you show you little light,_

_Twinkle, twinkle all the night,_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are_

"SAKURA!!! NARUTO!!! OH LORD WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!?"

"The girl will be fine! It's the boy who needs immediate care!"

"NARUTO!!!"

*Foot-steps pounding forcefully in the hall*

_Then the ninja in the dark,_

_Thanks you for your tiny spark,_

_He could not see which way to go;_

_If you did not twinkle so,_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

_How. I. Won-der. Wha-t. You. Are…_

"I cannot thank you enough… who… what are you?"

"No thanks is really necessary, but I accept it. And, don't think I'm a hero or anything… I'm just a Wox…"

"A… Wox…"

_*Somewhere Unknown*_

"_Sakura, I'll protect you with my life if needed, I promise it."_

"_It's okay Sakura, I believe you. Shhh, nothing's gonna hurt you with me around."_

"_Sakura!"_

"_You okay Sakura!?"_

"_Sakura… I… love you"_

"_**GROOOOAAAAAHHHHH!!!"**_

"_GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_

"_NARUTO!!!!"_

"_I have… Scarlet… Fever"_

"NARUTO!" Sakura burst out loud as sweat beaded from her face, drenching her back and body, panting as she stared into a dark room, the only light penetrating to darkness was from that of the moon that shaded gently with ribbons that beamed softly through the window seal. She looked about in a panic, wondering where Naruto had gone! It was too dark and the pinkette could not see anything but darkness and light from the moon above. Sighing she looked out the window. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she found herself within the hospital. She searched, as if desperate for Naruto within the room. She heard a few shuffles in the bed next to her, and immediately she felt at rest. _"Thank Kami," _she sighed and combed her fingers through her hair. Surely it was Naruto who was in the bed next to them, she as glad he was alive.

"_It doesn't matter, just so long as he's alive, I'm happy." _She said. With that, she thought, she couldn't re-call if they had gotten back from the forest tonight or not. What day was it, what month? She had no re-collection of anything except for when Naruto had been bitten savagely, and she being selfish and healing her wounds before his. She felt a bit nauseous from all of the bloody, gory thoughts that exuded themselves in her mind. Well, that would soon change, all of the hell Naruto had gone through with her beating on him and Sasuke's leaving back then hadn't helped the blond in the least, not to mention Akatsuki's involvement, threatening Naruto's everyday life.

Looking down, she felt sorry for Naruto, thought he fact that he put up with her was something else. Glancing toward a bit of breathing within the room, she smiled. She would make Naruto's life better, first thing in the morning, she'd see him and give him a nice warm hug! Smiling to herself, she lay back down and closed her eyes, letting her dreams take over from there until the sun rose within the sky. She would make his life better tomorrow, she knew she would. Smiling to herself, Sakura Haruno fell asleep within the hospital bed, no longer fearing anything.

_*Morning*_

The sun rose at an acute angle, spreading it's warm rays of light across the village. They penetrated through the window seal. The sleeping pinkette immediately awoke, a smile cast upon her face. Today was the day she'd make Naruto's life better, change him and make him happy! And it was all going to start with a nice and warm hug! She was actually excited to be hugging the blond. She knew a lot of things would make his day better, or start him off great in the morning. But she just had to give him a hug, since she thought it would be the best thing! Sitting up in the bed, noticing she had nothing on except for her panties and bra, embarrassed and wondering who saw her. Noticing her clothes over to the right on a chair, creeping out of her bed silently she put her, cleaned, clothing on. Smiling, she walked over to the lump that was next to her bed.

"Good Morning Naruto, " she said. She wanted to see his face when she hugged him, so she pulled the covers off, and was about to hug him when she halted and gasped! There was another person in the bed! "You're not Naruto!" she gasped, then shut her mouth and pulled the covers over the patient! She was lucky he did not awaken. Slipping away silently, she began to worry. _"If Naruto's not here, then where is he!?" _Mentally asking herself she decided to check the hospital. She walked out the door into the slightly darkened hallway. She would be searching for a long while she knew, but she wanted to give Naruto that hug!

Sakura began searching on the floor she was currently on. As she checked each room, though no sign of Naruto anywhere, she became more worried with each and every second that passed. Her silent foot-steps echoed in the silent hall-ways as she turned each corner. Checking room after room after room, Sakura felt herself worrying more and more! She hastened her search, though knew to be quiet. No luck on the current floor, she checked downstairs, good thing the nurses weren't in the morning shift yet. She quickly checked the bottom floor, but still no sign of him. She knew she would recognize Naruto immediately, knowing his wounds were horrible, but still, despite that, she'd hug him, gently, anyway. Walking up to the third floor of the hospital, Sakura began searching. She came to a turn, and then gasped slightly, hiding behind a corner. Out from a door came Tsunade with a grieving look upon her face. She was pale, and looked sickened. The woman silently shut the door and sighed.

"Poor, poor kid…" she said and walked away to another room. Sakura had always known Tsunade to check up on the guests in the morning to make sure they were okay. As Tsunade closed the door behind her, Sakura took her chance and tip-toed down the hallway and quickly, but silently, opened the door and walked into the room, shutting it as softly as she could.

The room was dark, very dark… However she knew a presence was in the room, she could hear the breathing and heart monitor of the patient. She saw boundless cords scattered every-which way, yet in a neat row as well. She tip-toed through the cords and up to the bed-side. Apparently the patient was not to be seen as the curtain was pulled up to cover the bed. She reached for the curtain and grabbed it.

"Sakura, he's not behind that curtain." A voice abruptly startled her and made her whip around. Tsunade was standing there, a pale look on her beautiful face.

"What?"

"He's not behind that curtain, and he's not in the condition for visiting Sakura. Perhaps you should head home. I'll let you know when the boy is ready for visitors…" Tsunade said. Sakura's hopes sank like a lead balloon.

"But… why can't I see him?" She asked. Tsunade rubbed her forehead, obviously looking extremely tired and stressed over something.

"Let's just say… since being bitten, he's changed, Sakura." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean? Naruto was bitten last night wasn't he?" Sakura questioned. Tsunade shook her head.

"No… you were passed out for… quite a while. I was shocked that you hadn't awakened the night you were brought to the hospital. Naruto was originally in your room, but we had to move him Sakura. You've been passed out for a good two (2) and a half weeks. I'm not sure, well, I have no idea how you stayed in a coma-like state for so long. But, it's been two weeks since you both had gone on the mission. Sakura, you don't have any idea what the boys going through, you really shouldn't see him." Tsunade sounded like she was begging, and although Sakura had no idea why, she could feel the woman's stress.

"I see, but I still want to see him, no matter what. I'll make his days better than anything he's ever experienced! Please Master I want to see him! He confessed his-" she stopped herself at that moment. Tsunade stared at her.

"Confessed what?" Tsunade asked, sounding as though she was going to continue for Sakura. The pinkette wasn't sure how the woman would react, but secrets could not be kept, especially from Tsunade.

"He confessed… his love for me." she said, her tone frail and small. Tsunade stared upon her student without a word.

"He did? When?" Tsunade questioned.

"Out in the forest, right before he was bitten." She replied. Tsunade's eyes softened.

"Did anything happen between you two before he was bitten Sakura?" Tsunade asked. Sakura looked at her and shook her head.

"No, but his embrace made me feel safe. I'm not sure what to do on account of his confession Master, I fact, should I return those feelings? Or…" she was confused and sought the light that would lead her to happiness, and of course, Tsunade being her master, knew very well what she was going through.

"It's between Sasuke and Naruto, I guess, right?" Tsunade asked. Sakura slightly cringed at the beginning of Sasuke's name.

"Kind of. Although, I just… I've kind of gotten worn out on Sasuke, Master. He was never there for me like Naruto was. He left me for dead, even after I had confessed. And with Naruto hurt I can't even begin to think of Sasuke right now, Naruto needs me! I'm determined to not let anything stop me from seeing Naruto and making sure his recovery is One-Hundred percent!" Sakura said, her bravery catching a hold of her.

Tsunade saw Sakura's determination shine brightly, and in the moment, the woman Hokage thought. It was really whether Sakura know the truth about the blonde's condition… or that she not know and save her own feelings. Tsunade could see that she wasn't going to give easily, which was bad, but good since Tsunade was certain that even Naruto would smile, if he could, at the sight of Sakura's presence gracing the room, if he had a smile to spare.

"I see, Sakura, but I want to know… for what reason are you so jumpy to hug Naruto? And since when have you been… well… so lovey towards him?" Tsunade questioned. Sakura flinched at the word "lovey" and blushed.

"I'm not being lovey towards him… I just, feel like I owe him more than a simple "Thank You" is all. You see… I still can't get over the fact that I used my healing chakra to heal my wound first instead of Naruto's. I can't forgive myself, he was bleeding out and I healed my wounds first! I can't forgive myself for that!" She said, almost to the point of shouting, though she kept her voice down. Tsunade stared at her, the girl's emotional eyes said everything. Though, Tsunade still felt uncomfortable about showing Naruto's condition.

"I see… well, it cannot be helped anymore Sakura. All I can say, is that what is done is done," she said, Sakura frowning at her, a guilty expression crossing her face, "although, since you're determined to see him, I still must ask you despite the obvious answer. Are you sure you want to see Naruto, Sakura?" she added, questioning the girl.

Sakura's face seemed scorned as it seemed to put on a face that said, "of course". Tsunade nodded slowly and waved a finger. Sakura followed and they both ended up walking down the hall to the West Wing of the hospital.

"Sakura," Tsunade began, "you don't know what you're about to-"

"I don't care… Master, all I want to do is see him." She said. The girl wasn't really getting what Tsunade was saying, but her tenacity was too great for even Tsunade to break. The girl would have to learn by herself why Tsunade hadn't wanted her to see the blond. Tsunade led them to a wall, the woman sighing. She took a bit of water from the cup on the table and poured it in the fern. The wall vanished, no doubt under a different genjutsu where one saying "Kai!" would no doubt fail. They walked through the dark looming hallway, the wall regaining it's forme. The Hokage was still thinking about Sakura and what emotional stress may occur. But, like she had thought before and again, Sakura wasn't going to go down without seeing the truth.

They walked towards the end of the hallway, Tsunade had opened a door and Sakura walked in. Tsunade turned on the light, and about Sakura's feet there were hundreds of cords on the ground. Sakura began to worry immediately as she looked around, all of the machines working simultaneously to keep whatever they were hooked up to alive at all costs!

"Master wha-" she stopped as Tsunade passed her. The woman walked over towards a curtain that had been slid out to keep whoever was behind it private from view. Sakura approached the curtain as Tsunade readied to reveal who was behind it.

"Are you still sure about this, Sakura?" Tsunade asked again. The pinkette did not answer as she stared only at the curtain. "…very well." Tsunade said, and with a sigh, she pulled back the curtain quickly. Sakura's began widening in a horrified manner. She shook her head as tear began welling up in her eyes.

"No… no… no… no…" she repeated over and over again, but, it was all true what she was seeing. The woman Hokage said nothing as Sakura took in Naruto's condition.

"There is but little time left… however we do not know hw to un-do the side-affects of the poison. As we all know, Naruto will die in only a couple of weeks. We know what is going on however. You see, the poison actually, first, causes all of the fat and water within the body to rise up through the pores of the skin. When that happens, bones then begin to be welded down by an acidic base within the toxin, and it IS acidic Sakura. One touch and it would take away all of the flesh from your finger within seconds. As the bones dissolve, they slowly slip out of place, causing the body to slump and become a pile of skin, as you saw the ANBU. Unless we can figure out something, just something to change the course of this horrible poison, of which we have no cure for, Naruto will, indeed, suffer a painful death." Tsunade explained. Sakura began cracking under the pressure, the thoughts of Naruto dying… how inconceivable!

"Oh… Narutoooooo…" Sakura's voice quivered. She had never imagined Naruto to die so early, "there… just has got to be a way to save him Master! Just has to be a way!" Sakura said as a few tears ran down her cheeks. The woman said nothing as she gently embraced the girl who cried.

"All we can hope for, is a miracle to happen Sakura. I'm sorry, but if it makes you happy, you can see him anytime you wish… well, whatever looks like him." She said. Sakura began thinking slowly at that moment, she wanted his body still be in it's proper form.

"Master," she sniffed, "is it possible for Naruto to be enveloped tightly into a full body cast? To keep his body for a bit longer, perhaps it'll give us time to… well… think of some way to save him." The girl said. It didn't sound half-bad to the Woman Hokage, not at all. Though it had to be quick Tsunade knew, Naruto's skin wouldn't stay in place for long, and precious time had been wasted already as his bones were already then beginning to dissolve she knew, and his bodily fluids had already begun to spew a bit.

"Okay Sakura… I'll do what I can. Expect Naruto to retain his body for a little while longer, I'll do as much as I can to prevent him from molding into a giant blob. I'll even reinforce the cast with chakra for you." Tsunade said. It reassured Sakura a little more, hopefully the cast would be tight enough for Naruto's body not to render itself it's perfect forme, and she hoped it would give her more time to find a cure, if there was ever one.

"Well Sakura, it's early, so why don't you go get some more sleep at home. I'm sure your parents missed you. I'll notify you once I'm done, okay?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded and took a glance at the blond. Though she wanted to hug him desperately… she realized now she could not less she wanted his body to weaken faster. Without saying a word, Sakura walked away, thoughts about the blond not leaving her mind for a single moment. Tsunade began making plans for Naruto's "mummification" hoping this would work. They'd have to be very delicate with his body if he was to be wrapped tightly and securely, yet comfortable. Though, this was going to be risky less he completely fall apart on them during the procedure, it would take ALL of her skill and expertise for this, Tsunade herself even knew it, all to well.

_With Sakura…_

The pinkette had made it home in only a few minutes. She crept into the house and undressed herself. Closing the curtains, darkening the room she got into bed and closed her eyes. Her thoughts about Naruto had not ceased yet. She simply could not distract her mind enough for the thoughts and disturbing images about the blond were rampaging through her mind like the plague! She feared for his safety and both knew that Naruto was going to die. But, she had to find a way to cure him of his illness that threatened everything he worked for. It… wasn't fair, not for him or anyone, not for her. He had confessed his own love to her and she hadn't even done anything to repay him back for it.

It was the first time he had confessed with such emotion, such feeling that… her heart had pinged under it's powerful tone. Sakura Haruno kept that confession repeating in her mind, that sole confession, Naruto Uzumaki had said to her.

"_Sakura… I… I love you."_

She fell asleep a few moments later, those words sinking within the depths of her heart. She even began to cry within her slumber, softly and gently her tears ran down her cheeks, as her dreams of the blond shinobi did not cease, not once.

_*Later that Morning…*_

Sakura had woken up around 9:00. The sun had risen high in the sky from when she had awakened originally within the hospital. Sighing to herself, she felt her thoughts making her head ache from thinking about Naruto too much. The dream she had kept her thoughts going as Naruto's attack kept replaying within her mind, over and over without end. She then remembered his full body casting today. Smiling she stood up and stretched, she walked into the bathroom and took a shower, brushed her teeth after and changed into a nice clean change of clothing. Searching, she found a pair of pink shorts and a matching red T-Shirt. The rosette even spruced herself up a bit as she added a bit of gloss to her lips and a cute pink butterfly barrette to her hair. Smiling to herself she walked down stairs to eat her breakfast. Her mother was at the stove, cooking something up and her father sitting at the table, a coffee mug close to him as he read the paper.

"Morning." Sakura said softly. They both turned and smiled, though they glanced at each other with confused expressions.

"What's the occasion for Sakura, dear?" Mrs. Haruno asked.

"Well, I'm going to visit Naruto today and, I want to look good for him." She explained. Mr. Haruno cocked his eyebrow.

"So, you have a crush on Naruto eh?" He questioned. Sakura blushed and looked away with a pouting face.

"Not in the least," she half-wittily lied, "Naruto is just someone who deserves more than how I've treated him over the past years. He saved me countless times and saved us both from the Shade-Tree Werewolf within the Forbidden Forest I'll have you know." Sakura added. Both parents stopped what they were doing, shocked looks upon both their faces. Mr. Haruno looked like he was about to drop his coffee mug.

"W-what did you say?" Mrs. Haruno questioned, terror making her voice tremor. Sakura stared at them both.

"Naruto and I… had to go on a mission in a place called the "Forbidden Forest" as orders from the council to investigate the disappearance of ANBU? But, we found out the had died, the Leader and a few others had eaten them and became Cannibals. Naruto and I were about to face off against the leader when he met his gory death by a monster. Blood was everywhere… we both escaped, we didn't even look back, Naruto carried me until we couldn't see the site anymore. He held me when we were in front of a Shade-Tree Werewolf, he… he said he-" she paused right there thinking for a moment before sighing, "he said he loved me and I was about to say something back until he was brutally bitten by the Werewolf, I fended it off by healing myself first and not Naruto! He was gushing blood from his wounds! It was selfish and stupid… we were both going to die until I passed out from the scent of blood, before that, I saw a silver flash… fending off the creature before I blacked out. After I don't know what happened…" she said. At least her memory was still alive.

Her parents stared at her, apparently still shocked, stunned almost to the point of paralysis. She didn't say anything to them and sighed.

"I just feel that Naruto deserves a bit more than what I've given him. And now, he's infected with an Acidic poison that will kill him within weeks, maybe days if I don't find a cure, and there is no cure! I hate myself right now," she said, fighting her emotions, "Because of me… Naruto's going to die… unless I find a way to cure him!" She said, her tone rising. Her parents said nothing as she sat down at the table. "I'll find a cure, for Naruto, and it will be before he dies. I don't care what I have to do in order to obtain it, so long as he lives I'll be fine. I don't care… so log as he lives." She said, and she'd keep that promise. Her parents looked at each other, Sakura staring at the table, until she broke the silence yet again, "so… what's for breakfast? I'm hungry." she asked. Things were silent as she finished her meal, her parents still stunned. She, washed her plate and walked towards the door.

"Honey," her mother called after her, causing her to turn around, "be careful." her mother said. Sakura nodded and walked out the door. Mrs. Haruno sighed and looked at her husband. "She's growing up dear, I just hope she stays safe." the woman said.

"I know hun, but she can't stay young forever, we all grow old at some point. Plus, I'm not sure you should worry about her too much, that Naruto kid has saved her life countless times." Mr. Haruno said. Mrs. Haruno sighed.

"I know, but he still has the demon within him, are you sure it's safe for her-" Mr. Haruno looked at her.

"It's time to stop that worrying now hun, we've seen him grow and I don't think we have to worry anymore about the safety of our daughter. It's time we all start showing respect for Naruto now. After all, he has saved Konoha, and it's time we all stopped picking on him." Mr. Haruno said. His tone was low and serious. Mrs. Haruno sighed, seeing he had a point.

"You're right dear, maybe we should stop being skeptical of him. Although, did you see Sakura? I've never seen her that spoofed up unless she was going to that Sasuke boys house." Mrs. Haruno said. Mr. Haruno scoffed.

"That Uchiha, pfft, trash he is. Breaking our daughter's heart and ditching the village for his own bullshit reason. He don't deserve to live in this quaint village. He brought shame and dishonor to his entire family, the little fucker." Mr. Haruno swore.

"Well, that may be so, and I haven't heard Sakura swooning over him at all since she turned fourteen (14) I thought my ears were going to pop off by her rambling about how "great" and "cool" he was. Now she's turning to Naruto I'm certain." Mrs. Haruno said.

"You really think so dear?" Mr. Haruno questioned. Mrs. Haruno chuckled.

"I'm quite certain, after all, he has grown quite nicely." She said with a smile and blush. Mr. Haruno rolled his eyes. His wife could be such a fan girl.

_*At the Hospital…*_

She had arrived within minutes, excited to see Naruto, hoping the body casting procedure had been done, and if not she hoped Tsunade was quick about doing it, yet gently. She shook her head, questioning Tsunade's skills. It was more like Taboo to question her skills, though even there were some things she couldn't fix, she believed in her skills and they usually had come through. Sakura had asked the woman at the front desk where Tsunade was. Apparently Tsunade was somewhere even she did not know, and that was where Sakura knew where she was! She walked all the way back to the "wall" and poured water within the plant, when the coast was clear. She quickly walked in and saw the wall reappear after. Starting her way down the dark hall she heard a few commands from a, non monotone voice. She knew who it was by the tone, serious and stressed, it was, no doubt, Tsunade.

Smiling she walked until she came to a door, the commands coming from within. Sakura sighed and walked inside silently. She peeked in at first, seeing nurses scuttling around madly as Tsunade ordered them all to bring towels, body wrap and many more things she needed. The curtain was closed and Sakura could not see Naruto nor Tsunade. Walking inside and gently shutting the door while Tsunade's screaming drowned out the "click" made by it. A few nurses noticed her, but said nothing as Tsunade barked at them like a rabid dog!

"HURRY! GET ME ANOTHER TOWEL!" She barked! Sakura thought she would be foaming at the mouth by now, "YOU'RE MOVING TOO DAMN SLOW! MY BODY COULD REGENERATE ON IT'S OWN FASTER THAN YOU!" she said, Sakura hearing the medical insult towards them and shook her head. She walked quietly towards the curtain, trying to make herself unknown to the screaming woman.

"Ms. Tsunade, you have a visitor to see you." one of the nurses piped up. Tsunade came out from behind the curtain and stared at Sakura.

"Sakura!? What are you doing here!? That casting isn't even done yet, it's far from over." Tsunade gasped!

"Sorry, I just had to see how everything was going. I'm just so worried about him." She replied. Tsunade stayed silent for a while and sighed.

"Well, with how it's going, we might be able to get him in his wraps by mid-night tonight Sakura. Not sure if you'll be up by then but, you're welcome to come by and stay as long as you want after, okay?" Tsunade questioned. She frowned and nodded.

"Is he… you know." she asked. Tsunade nodded and Sakura sighed. The rosette walked away, having gotten dressed up for nothing apparently, ironically Tsunade noticed.

"Although, make sure you keep that look Sakura," she began, causing the pinkette to look, "his anesthetics should wear off tonight and I'm sure he'll be up for a while to see you. So, make sure to come by and get dressed up if you want. He'd like it I'm sure." Tsunade finished. Sakura smiled and nodded before walking away.

"Alright now, you all had your break now GET BACK TO WORK!!!! MORE TOWELS DAMMIT!!! SHIZUNE!!! GET MY SAKE READY NOW UNLESS YOU WANNA HEAR MY BITCHING!!!" Tsunade screamed, Shizune panicking and fixing the woman a glass of liquor, the woman gulping it down immediately before getting back to work.

"I don't think you should be drinking-" Shizune paused when Tsunade turned around and gave her a death glare.

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. DRINK!!!" Tsunade screamed and got back to work. Shizune shuddered and gulped.

"Ooooink…" Tonton oinked, not liking the screaming.

_*Sakura…*_

Sitting on a wooden bench in the park, Sakura sighed gravelly. Naruto wasn't even open for visiting until late tonight, more like tomorrow being that the blond was getting his cast on. Needless to say Sakura wanted him to be safe until she could find a cure… somehow. Looking forward, towards a group of children playing in the park, she smiled. It wasn't long until she saw… silver. Narrowing her eyes, she spotted an odd-looking child running amidst the group.

"Silver? Skin isn't silver." She said silently. She eyed the child, and when his person came into view, her eyes widened! "That isn't a boy! It's… a wolf!" She said out loud, quite loud that the children stopped playing and stared at her. She covered her mouth and blushed. But she saw the wolf-child and observed him. He sure didn't seem human, he had a snout, fuzzy ears and silver fur with paws and a cute little tail to match. Sakura stared at him, but then turned away as it was rude. The boy looked at the group, who shrugged and looked back.

"Why is she staring at me?" Silver-Sun asked.

"Maybe because you aren't a normal boy." One of the other boys said. Silver-Sun sighed, people still looked down upon him for being different, but he never forgot Naruto's words. He smiled and got down on all fours and stretched like a cat before standing back up.

"Oh well, I am who I am and no one can change that. Naruto was right." Silver-Sun said. Sakura gasped at the mention of his name and looked up. Silver-Sun looked over and saw Sakura staring at him in shock!

"Uh… is something wrong?" Silver-Sun asked. Sakura thought for a moment and smiled.

"So, you know Naruto?" She questioned. The wolf-boy looked around and nodded.

"Kinda, he helped me once and I'm grateful for it. I'm glad there are people like him around. Why? Are you his girlfriend?" He asked snickering. Sakura's popped white and she flushed.

"NO I'M NOT!?" Sakura shouted! Silver-Sun laughed!

"What's your name?" Silver-Sun asked.

"Sakura!" She barked and crossed her arms.

"Naruto and Sakura sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" The group teased. Sakura turned her head away.

"Just so you know. Naruto isn't even well! He's going to die!" She stopped there and frowned. Silver-Sun gasped!

"WHAT!? HE CAN'T DIE!" The wolf-boy howled! Lesson one, don't jump to conclusions and don't scare the kiddies with death, Sakura made a mental note and sighed.

"Sorry, but he is. He was bitten by a Werewolf." Sakura said. The wolf-child gasped!

"WEREWOLF!? WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM QUICK!" Silver-Sun blared waving his hands around madly!

"We can't, there isn't a cure!" Sakura said and sighed.

"No cure eh?" The wolf-child asked. He cupped his chin and thought deeply, "hmm… well that may not be true but actually it's not true at all, if you know the right people." Silver-Sun said. Sakura stared at him in awe.

"W-What are you saying?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"What I'm saying, is that I remember someone telling me about a cure for that Werewolf's bite. But I can't remember who it was. I can go and ask my dad and mom if you want. It'll take at least two days but I think it might help you, although, I remember the cure being really nasty and disgusting." Silver-Sun said sticking his tongue out in disdain.

"What do you mean. Disgusting as in taste?" She asked. The wolf nodded.

"Getting it, but do you still wanna know?" The wolf-child asked. Sakura hesitantly nodded!

"YES! PLEASE!" She begged! Silver-Sun nodded in return to her and sighed.

"Well, when I go home I'll ask, okay?" he said. She nodded.

"Just don't forget please." Sakura begged. Silver-Sun nodded and smiled, showing his growing canines.

"I won't. But don't tell anyone, my family wouldn't like it." He said. Sakura frowned at that.

"But… why?" She questioned. Silver-Sun shrugged, and Sakura sighed, "well, okay then. I'll keep it secret for you if you get it to me as quickly as possible." Sakura said hastily. The boy nodded and Sakura smiled.

"Thank you," she said and got up and walked over to him, "it's really sweet of you to do that for me when you're so young." She giggled and leaned down, kissing his coal black nose. The boys eyes went cross-eyed and his silver fur turned peach! She winked as the boy stood there like a stone with a dazed look on his face, obviously little hearts swirling around in his world. Sakura laughed and walked away, whilst the wolf-child was envied by the other boys.

"Lucky…" one said. Silver-Sun snapped out of his trance and grinned. They resumed playing soon after, and the sun was high in the sky still.

_To be Continued..._

_________________________________________________________________________

_Well, there you guys go! Hope you enjoyed it, even though it's not as a long as my other chapters or what I usually write. Oh well, anyway, next chapter will take place same time, different place but… could there be a new hope? You guys will have to see. R&R, thanks for reading, CIAO! _


	6. The Living Nightmare Part 2

Hello again! Welcome back! Well, this is the second part of chapter 4 for Scarlet Fever my friends! It will be short, simply because I want to give a little edge in what will happen next, get you guys guessing! ^^ ENJOY!

_**Sakura: Silver-Sun said everything was going to be okay! That we have a cure!**_

_**KsNandS: Why in such a rush?**_

_**Sakura: Silver-Sun has a cure for me and… I'm can't wait for it anymore!**_

_**KsNandS: The boy said he would get it to you, Sakura. However, you will have to obtain this cure on your own.**_

_**Sakura: I… I know…**_

_**KsNandS: Time may be of the essence Sakura, that I truly know, however you must trust me. A Wox like that boy isn't going to forget about your needs. He's concerned about himself…**_

_**Sakura: W-What do you mean?**_

_**KsNandS: You see, Sakura. There is a law, in Konoha, a law that prohibits Wox from entering human society. A bunch of poppy-cock it is, since Danzo had signed the petition in favor of the council. They held no objections to the banning of Wox and Human relations throughout the regions of the world. Cloud, Sound, Fire, Sand, Wave… yes, it is indeed a sorry thing. These creatures are considered not to belong here.**_

_**Sakura: But… they're… well they're kind but, I can see why.**_

_**KsNandS: It is because they are different, freaks if you will. They are mixed Hybrids with complex and complicated emotions that can border bipolar-mania. I should know… I've raised one before. **_

_**Sakura: You've raised one before?**_

_**KsNandS: Ahh, why yes I have. ^^ Little stinker, I loved him so much. The way he chewed on my fingers when he was teething, the feel of his little baby gums! **_

_**Sakura: Awe!**_

_**KsNandS: Yes, yes, yes. I gave him the perfect name for his beautiful fur. He had grown so strikingly handsome too! I was quite surprised! **_

_**Sakura: What's his name?**_

_**KsNandS: His name? …perhaps we should continue with the story, and then you shall see. Okay?**_

_**Sakura: Okay… **_

_**KsNandS: Well, I believe you should be on your way back to the hospital, ne? It's already Ten-Thirty (10:30)**_

_**Sakura: *Gasps* Gotta run! *Sprints to the hospital***_

_**KsNandS: *Levitates off the ground* Let the chapter, continue! *Vanishes in the moon-lit shadows***_

_*Later that night…* _

It was clear that night, not a single cloud in the sky. The warm Summer air made nighttime a favorite of Sakura's, as well as the village! People stayed out normally to enjoy the stores and restaurants that opened only at nightfall. Sakura herself even went out for a while until she felt she could no longer walk! Resting on her bed, the pinkette noticed that the villagers glowing lanterns had been put out, and the villagers themselves disappeared into their homes. Look at the time, Sakura got up and sighed.

It was Ten-Thirty (10:30) and although it was only a few hours later that she should go, she felt herself itched and needing to go and be there for the blond. She felt antsy, and quite bored with nothing to do. Pacing around the room she looked at the clock again. Shaking her head, she noted how insane she acted, expecting different results. Sitting down on the bed, she rummaged through her drawers. As she did, she noticed a picture under all of the items inside. Picking it up, she took in the photo of Naruto, quite a good one too in fact. How handsome he looked, even though she thought his color co-ordination was tacky, orange and black seemed to suit his personality though. If she didn't say so herself, he looked like a Halloween pumpkin. She laughed at the thoughts and studied the picture. Wiping the excess dust off the glass, she saw that giant grin he always had. Needless to say, the pinkette found his whiskers to be quite charming. Not that he wasn't cute when he was little, and still a firecracker waiting to explode, she seemed more attracted to him now, though not because the looks… but because of him.

"Oh Naruto…" she whispered under her breathing. She remembered the bloody gore when he was bitten by the Werewolf. She could not dismiss the thoughts no matter how hard she tried. She wondered if she would be tormented relentlessly by his attack. She hugged the photo close to her and smiled. He was fifteen (15) in this photo, and comparing him now at eighteen (18) well… she had noticed how he had changed. He had grown a lot, an as now, at least, 2 feet taller than her. She felt small when comparing to his size and stature. Shaking her head, she smiled at his picture and set it neatly on the nightstand next to her bed. Glancing out the window, she stared at the vibrant and beguiling moon that hung over their heads almost every night. How it's rays of light beamed down upon the village, washing it in a milky aura, soaking the ground as if it were a paper towel with water.

The girl thought about today, about what Silver-Sun had promised. She hoped the little Wox boy kept it close! Like Naruto, she believed in the boy, and hoped for the best. Sighing, Sakura stood up and slipped on her shoes and went downstairs where she saw her mother and father sitting on the couch, watching a bit of television. Sakura's mother noticed her daughter and glanced at the girl.

"Oh, hello honey. Going somewhere this late?" He mother questioned.

"I'm going to go visit Naruto. Master is fixing him up as we speak." She said and started for the door.

"But honey," her mother called after her. She twisted around, "don't you think you should go re-do yourself so you look extra pretty for him? I'm sure you have plenty of time!" the woman said. Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Y-You're right mom. Thanks!" She said and ran upstairs to re-do her make-up and revive her image. She changed clothes and put a bit of lip-stick on and poofed herself up a bit. She came downstairs and her mother and father gaped!

She looked like she was going out to dance! Wearing a pink dress, red bow-notched high-heels, a red band behind her bangs, where her ninja headband would usually go. Around her neck was a silk scarf with the shade of strawberry pink that was silk. She even put on a pair of pearl earrings, luscious rose colored lipstick and on his right wrist was a pearl white band with a pink embroidery design of the wind.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked them both.

"What are you going to prom!?" Her father questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh dear," her mother sighed and hit him on the arm, "you look lovely honey! That will surely make that Naruto boy happy!" the woman said with a gorgeous smile. Sakura chuckled and walked over, kissing her father's rugged cheek and hugging her mother, who kissed her back on her own cheek.

"Bye!" She waved and was soon out the door.

"Wow, Naruto's got quite a looker coming his way, eh hon?" Mr. Haruno asked his wife. She smiled an awed.

"Indeed, I'm quite sure our daughter is in love. He's such a great boy for his age. Almost nineteen (19) and strikingly handsome. I ever noticed a bit of rugged hair on his cheeks the last time I saw him." She said, nearly about to fan girl over the blond. Mr. Haruno groaned, "oh quiet! You need to shave yours! It scratches my cheeks!" the woman scolded. Mr. Haruno sighed and rolled his eyes before turning his attention towards the television screen.

_*The Hospital…* _

The pinkette had arrived and noticed no one around at the desk. She smiled and walked down the hall adjacent her position. Her high heels clapped down the hall daintily as she climbed the stairs up to the third floor. Walking to the end of the hall, she poured the water into the plant and the Genjutsu seal was temporarily disabled. She walked through quickly and felt it placed back again. Straightening out her dress she quickly hurried down the hall. Gripping the doorknob handle, she clicked it gently and opened it, peeking inside. Within the room, she saw Tsunade, busy with implying chakra to the wrap to preserve Naruto's fragile body.

"You're early Sakura… but I'm almost done. You may come in." The woman said. Without wasting a moment, Sakura walked in and gently closed the door. Tsunade kept implying chakra as the girl came up next to her. The lady Hokage glanced over at Sakura and her eyes widened! "Sakura, you look… marvelous!" Tsunade gasped!

"Oh, thank you. I figured Naruto might want to see me… well, dressed nicely." She chuckled. Tsunade smiled and inhaled, then exhaled her breath. Sakura watched, beguiled as the chakra changed from blue to a sharp green that engulfed Naruto's body cast! It dissipated a few seconds after and the woman sighed.

"Okay Sakura, he should be waking up any minute. If you will excuse me, I need to take a chakra pill," the woman said. Sakura gasped and looked at the woman. She looked completely drained, "I was inserting chakra into that cast since today near about five-thirty (5:30). It was all for you and Naruto. I'm going to… take a pill and do a bit more of work, then I'm heading home. Stay as long as you like Sakura, Naruto will enjoy your company." She finished and walked away, shutting the door silently. Sakura's eyes felt teary.

"Thank you… Master…" she said and grabbed a chair, pulling it up to Naruto's bedside. She saw the blonde's eyes and hair, but that was it. Every single part of his body… was engulfed in the chakra cast! She stroked his hair, how fragile his body was at the moment. "Oh Naruto." she whispered. Staring at him, she saw the blonde's eyes flutter, before they began to open. Amazingly, his eyes opened all the way and searched the room, as if he had been fully revitalized! The energy within those cerulean orbs made Sakura want to cry! "Naruto! Thank Kami!" she blurted out and immediately hugged him! "It's okay Naruto," she said and looked at him, "I'm here now and I'm not leaving." she said and kissed his forehead.

Needless to say, that blond nearly passed out again from blood-loss, and she even heart his heart monitor speed up, then calm down to a slow and steady pace. Giggling to herself, she winked at the blond.

"Naruto, if you remember me, blink." She said. His eyes softened and blinked once, "thank you. Blink if you remember when we were at the lake a week ago." She said. His eyes seemed to sparkle and he blinked as she commended! Smiling, she pulled up to where she was near his head. She stroked his unruly hair, and the blond responded with a blush. "Naruto," she began, "do you… remember being bitten by the Werewolf?" Sakura asked. His eyes pinged and he searched around hesitantly, "shh, it's okay," she stroked his hair, "you're alright." the pinkette said. "Do you?" she questioned again. He blinked… sadly. How his eyes seemed to shimmer with energy with the days he'd spent in a coma. As she stroked his blond locks, he stared meagerly at her.

Of course she noticed and frowned. "Don't worry, so long as you're in this cast you'll retain your skin Tsunade was up ALL day today wrapping you up nice and snuggly." She giggled. The blonde's eyes seemed to brighten a little bit. Though he could not speak to her, she could hear his calling voice. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. The blonde's eyes sparkled and his face heated up. He even had a bit of a body spazz to show how happy he was, yet how completely baffled as well! He muffled through his cast at her, and needless to say her shock at him talking through the cast was… quite long.

"You can still talk!? Oh Naruto!" She seemed to spazz out a little as the girl tapped her heels on the floor quickly! She leaned her ear in and the blond huffed. He muffled something and she did her best to decipher it. She did it slower to her, and she seemed to understand a bit more.

"You… want something to… beat?" she questioned. Naruto looked around and muffled again.

"You want something to… meet?" she asked. Naruto sweat-dropped and sighed and muffled louder.

"You… umm… want something to… to… OH! You want something to eat!?" She asked. Naruto looked at her and blinked. She looked around, trying to see if Tsunade had left a food bag around. Standing up, she began searching the cabinets, opening and closing doors. She had searched the entire room, and found nothing! She began her search around the room, finding nothing there as well. It was until she turned around and saw a cart that had a paper on it, and in large letters it said "FOOD". "Oh…" she said and looked at Naruto, who stared at her as if to say, "don't worry, I do it all the time"

Sakura looked at the bags, and each said a different bit of food inside that was ground to perfection. She looked at Naruto, and saw a small tube sticking out of his cast, obviously a food tube to his stomach. She looked at the bag and noticed that Tsunade had been thinking. They were all different types of ramen, the noodles were easy to swallow and pump into his stomach that way.

"Okay Narutooo," she giggled and brought the tray over, "pick your flavor and I'll hook you up." She said with a wink. She inclined his bed so he was sitting up, obviously the cast was very flexible as well. Leave it to Tsunade to give a hot at making the blond more comfortable, however one thing she couldn't do was heal him… at the moment. Once Naruto saw the words "Ramen" and then looked at Sakura, he felt like dying! He muffled loudly what he wanted. She knew he wanted pork, it was his favorite after all. Smiling, she took the bag, finding a food tube, out of hundreds. First, however, she heated up the ramen, the bags were heat safe and spread no toxins into the food. It was a hospital after all.

After, she hooked the bag up to his tube and started the pump. She saw the warm ramen stream through the tube, and then saw one very happy Naruto. His eyes looked dazed and fluttered hilariously as he felt the warm broth in his stomach. She stroked his hair, wanting to make him comfortable every step of the way. She fluffed his pillow and talked to him as he listened. It was beginning to get late, she had been up with the energetic boy until it was nearly three-o-clock (3:00 am) in the morning! They both were tired, and Sakura, sitting in her chair, leaned forward, laying her head upon Naruto's chest cast after dimming the lights. The blond himself stared down at her, his heart beginning to weep. In protecting her, she had protected him with her life, after he had confessed his undying love to her, it had to of been ruined ultimately by one of the most despicable creatures from hell. He could no longer touch her, nor could he talk, walk and laugh with her anymore. He felt like a prisoner in the cast that held his body together, but for how long? That was the question that held no answer, except for time.

Sighing, wincing a bit due to the toxins eating away at his bone, causing pain when he inhaled breath. He let out his sigh and closed his drooping eyes. He himself knew Sakura was not going to give up on healing him, and that was one of the reason why he adored so. Though he himself could not say it allowed, he so desired to tell her how beautiful she truly was, every day, and the thoughts of kissing her whenever he wanted… well, he began to weep. She could kiss him, yet he not return the favor. As he closed his eyes, tears of sorrow and pain streamed down his whiskered cheeks. But, if he was to remain enclosed and die within the cast… so be it, but just as long as Sakura was by his side when he died, he would die happily, but one thing that never gave up as he began to dream, was that there WAS indeed, a cure, somewhere out there in that world.

_______________________________________________________________________

_**Alrighty! Here is the end, expect lots of Drama, Horrific events, hilarious scenes (Yet very mean ones too) and more over, lots of insanity, blood-shed, horror and crying. LOL! BYE! R&R PLEASE!**_


	7. The Living Nightmare Part 3

Hey! Well, another chapter for Scarlet Fever everyone! ^^ Have you caught this infectious disease yet? Well, let's hope not… cause I won't be able to help you XD And… you seriously don't wanna know what the cure is… well, anyway let us now BEGIN!

**KsNandS: ***Peeks in through the door* dawwwe… cute.

**Tsunade: **So how are they anyway?

**KsNandS: **Well, I wouldn't call it cuddling but it's still cute.

**Tsunade: **So… where's your friend?

**KsNandS: **Shirogane? Oh, he's around here somewhere. Why?

**Tsunade: **Just wondering. You know, it was odd conversing with him. I don't know why though.

**KsNandS: **Is that because he's a bipedal animal?

**Tsunade: ***Crosses her arms and sighs* Part of it.

**KsNandS: **Then what's wrong?

**Tsunade: **Well… wait… aren't we getting ahead of this Gejiji? We aren't even supposed to go forward in the story line!

**KsNandS: **…OH! Ehehehehe… okay then… so… well what then? Obviously we can't talk about what we were going to tell everyone reading this here chapter. So what do we talk about?

**Tsunade:** Well… there are a lot of things…

**KsNandS:** Like?

**Tsunade: **Oh… I don't know…

**Shirogane: **I swear, this place is confusing… how do you find your way around this hospital?

**KsNandS: **(Hatches a devious plan) 3 Oh, I know what to do… (Whispers in Tsunade's ear)

**Tsunade: What!? I will do no such thing!**

**KsNandS: **You know you wanna 3

**Tsunade:** No I don't!

**Shirogane: **Do what exactly, I wasn't listening… (Scratches his belly fur)

**Tsunade:** I can't do that, he'll get… we, honestly I won't know what'll happen but it'll probably awaken something…

**KsNandS: **Maybe… but what else do we have to do?

**Tsunade:** …Okay then… come over here hairball…

**Shirogane:** Hairball, wha? (Is submersibly tackled to the ground) GAH! NO… … stop, stop, stoppp… ugh… ugh… *Pants*

**Tsunade: ***Scratching belly fur* Oh boy… there's something bulging in his pants!

**KsNandS:** LMFAO! But… I guess we should continue the story… ready?

**Tsunade: **Fine…

**Tsunade and KsNandS: **Let the story continue!

_*Early that Morning*_

Shadows bounced of the walls gently. The vibe of the calm darkness settling around all that inhabited. 'Twas no malevolent vibe, but also not one of serenity either. Within the darkness, the faintest of outlines could be seen. One resting their head atop the others belly, who laid within a bed. Countless cords mixed along the tile floor made it seem like a minuscule maze within the room itself. A place in which sunlight was forbidden to taint…

Amongst the two figures, one appeared female, the other was unidentifiable due to a cocoon they were wrapped within. However, they proved to be of masculinity because of the size of the cocoon. A few minutes and before long a click of a door was heard as footsteps with the clapping of heels sounded through the room. With a flick of the finger, the lights above illuminated the room. Two brown orbs stared at what seemed like a cute scene. However one could tell that it wasn't just something out of adoration. The sacred emotion of sorrow and guilt, and the feelings of selfishness seemed to leak through the girl who rested her head gently upon the belly of the cocoon bandage cast. Sighing with slight grief and stress, a sign in which she had not slept well at all the past few weeks since the blond and pinkette had been kept within the hospital.

With her thoughts fading gently away from her mind, the woman began observing the blondes monitors, checking his pulse and blood levels. There wasn't any sign that the effects of the poison were evidently visible to the eye, however even she knew, inside Naruto's body was going haywire. Glancing towards the girl who laid calmly upon the blondes cast, Tsunade gave another sigh.

"_At least you're always there for him…" _she thought mentally before turning around. However, she had not noticed that the sound of her heels clapping on the tile had aroused _him_.

His cerulean eyes peered through the narrow, rectangular crevice of his cast. The orbs were dull and pale.

"_Grandma…" _he thought. Last night he was full to the brim with rambunctious activity, but now he felt plain old. As though his body had aged and he was now crippled and upon even forcing his body it'd pull something vital. The blond had a sense of helplessness, his eyes shimmering with deep sadness. Slowly, his eyes drifted down on their own, and out of the corner of them, he noticed a pink locks that reminded him of only one person. One person he cared for so deeply, the feeling was surreal as her face entered his mind. At that moment, he abruptly relaxed, realizing that she had stayed the rest of the night with him. And what he had even found more relaxing, was that she was holding his hand, as if to say she'd be there for him no matter what happened. She would stay by his side, and in that moment the blondes eyes seemed to brighten a little, a few tears trickling down his cheeks. _"Sakura… thank you…" _he thought from the depths of his heart.

As the tears trickled farther down, tickling his cheeks, he wondered what would happen to him. Would he end up like the ANBU? It was a heart-wrenching thought as he could slowly feel himself being ripped away from Sakura's life. What would happen to her if he died? Would she do something drastic, regretful or something just plain insane and stupid? As he had promised her, he'd give his life for her over and over if it were possible. The connection he had with her was like magic. A mystical thread both held in each hand, bound by emotions.

"_Sakura… don't let go…" _it was as if the thread was real. A bright golden thread of thin magic that glittered with moon dust. He tried to clench his fist as if the grab the imaginary line. However, there was no hope. The cast he had received completely constricted each and every segment of his body. Even his fingers were bound. Soon, he saw Tsunade leave, eh thought she had left ages ago. Finding that the darkness returned, his ears picking up the faint sounds of her heels clapping down the hallway before vanishing. Sighing, he slowly felt himself drifting off again. Finally relaxing himself to a point where he could close his eyes, thus falling asleep.

_*Within Naruto's Dreams…*_

_Opening his eyes, his orbs scanned his location. Where he was, he could not identify, however all he could see was a never-ending sea of darkness. His body outlined in red and, oddly, the colour blue and that he was naked and saturated in gray sweat that trickled down his back and chest. His darkened blond hair dripping with the gray substance, slopped and stuck against his forehead. Standing up, a feeling a nausea wavering about. His left hand held his head as he teetered about, falling as though drunk and then shambling to his feet again. Tottering around like an animal that had it's whiskers ripped out, he seemed to go nowhere within where ever he currently was. One thing, however, he felt, was a great pain within his chest. Aching and spinning, he felt like it was as if he had gotten drunk and into a fight, and miserably lost with a few punches to the gut and rib cage areas. He even felt a slight burning sensation in his left lung. It never occurred to him that the thoughts caused him to begin gasping for air. However he wobble forward, determined to find a way out of the dampening darkness. _

_Falling to his knees, he felt the need to take a breath. As soon as he opened his mouth, the ridiculously potent taste of cold iron filled quickly, and soon, Naruto began choking on his own blood. It was thick and strands of it hung from his mouth like stalactites. Coughing, he spat, the liquid spurting out and onto the darkness. Sloshing blood from his mouth, trying to get the disgusting taste out the blond crawled on his limbs. He looked like a baby on a rug. _

"_Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…" he repeated over and over. His voice echoing delicately in the darkness, as if bouncing off the walls, back and forth until the very sound of his voice began driving him insane. Covering his ears, his eyes crinkled and winced as the sounds of his voice still found themselves plaguing his mind. "Shut up!" he shouted, gritting his teeth! Only to have his voice bounce back at him, he found it annoying. "Shut. UP!" He said in a more intense tone. He kept telling himself to shut up, until his voices began aggravating him, so much he screeched, stood up and ran! "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Hollering at the top of his lungs! Blood began spurting from his mouth again, thick as grout. In that moment he did not care, sloshing it every which way, all he was focused on was getting away from those voices! He was getting nowhere. The voices were of tenacious nature he felt. He knew he could not run for much longer, he'd have to face it. In a drunken twist, he spun around on his right heel, fist cocked back and then thrust forward! He spun around again, the inertia of his fist taking his body with him. _

"_C'MON YAH BASTARD! WHERE ARE YA!?" He held his fists up, teetering a little. There was only silence, and in that instant, Naruto began panting for breath again. "I…I…I'll f-find you…" it took him a moment to realize that he was alone in the darkness. Searching around for some beacon that would lead him out. Looking upon the "ground" the blond noticed his shadow, however it was red. Cocking his eyebrow, he frowned._

"_What the fack are you lookin' at? Huh? …why don't you answer me, what's the matter bitch? Cat got your tongue?" he asked. There was no answer. Gritting his bloody teeth, he fell to his knees and began clawing at his shadow, of which did the same. "Fuckin' copy-cat!" grunting to himself he began scratching at the imitator. He didn't notice how his nails were being filed down to their ends! It was soon that he began bleeding. He saw blood and grinned. "HAHA! DIE MOTHER FUCKER! DIE!" laughing he kept scratching at the ground. And it was soon that he stopped, pain began welling within his finger tips and he looked at them, only to observe them to be stained completely red. _

_His fingers were trickling blood from the nails. The blood vessels within his eyes were present, his pupils had dilated and his body was beginning to sweat blood. In the instant the blood looked at his shadow and then his orbs widened and he drew a deep breath, as if startled! His shadow stood up and cocked it's head. _

"_W-Who the hell are you?" Naruto questioned. _

"_**Zozuko mimbly tiachite… kovero nijuko chiasbletahk. K… KAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **__His shadow laughed. Naruto had no idea what it said. _

"_W-What?" Naruto asked, however he did not receive the answer he sought. Instead, the shadow morphed. It grew until it was nearly 3 times his size! It was then that Naruto gasped and screeched! He recognized that figure! He stood up and ran, the pain within his chest and lung increasing. Soon, holes began opening in his chest and blood began spurting. The thick crimson liquid oozed from his punctured body, and ever began trickling out of his mouth. He soon found himself face first on the "ground". A pool of his blood soaked his skin a deep red. The scent attracted his shadow that roared like a monster in the distance! Only thing was he could not interpret where it was coming from! Sitting up, the liquid ran down his body. His hair soaked to the roots that even oozed down his forehead a bit. Another roar came from the darkness. Backing away, within the distance he saw something running towards him. He had no idea what it was until it came into full view. It was the beast, composed of his own blood. Heart beating within his chest to the point of explosion, his body completely drenched in bloody sweat. _

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto screeched and closed his eyes! He stayed still for a while, until he then opened them again. However, upon re-opening them. He saw nothing, the blood from his body was gone, his puncture wounds were gone, there was no pain dwelling within his lung. He let loose a deep sigh and then sat up. _

"_I'm… okay… thank ka-" He could not finish his sentence due to the monster rising from the shadows and sinking it's fangs within his body! He felt his lungs nearly about to explode as he pierced the darkness with a deafening screech as he arched, middle body caught within the creature's jaws. Just as he thought it was over, a bright light shone from above, shower an assortment of white and blue dew drops that pelted the monster! And finally, an arrow composed of the substances shot down at the speed of light itself and pierced the beast through the heart! The beasts claws immediately released Naruto as he fell to the ground! His eyes slowly shut, and as his vision blurred, all he could see before him was a calming aura of green._

_*Reality…*_

"NARUTO, HOLD ON!" Sakura screamed! She had awoken because of Naruto's heart monitor. The had just about beeped it's mechanical heart out, Naruto's beat was off the charts and he was sweating profusely. Sakura gritted his teeth as she pumped her healing chakra into the blondes suffering body.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Tsunade bellowed as she burst through the door. As soon as she saw Sakura over Naruto and the green aura she immediately dashed over and assisted her pupil. "Now apply it right here. And tell me what the hell happened now!" The woman was paranoid enough with his condition. He was unstable and now this? What worse could happen at a horrible timing such as this? Naruto's heart monitor died down, and soon there was a calm spindle. Sighing in relief, Sakura watched as Naruto opened his eyes slowly and stared at her, muffled something the closely resembled her name. In that instant she laid her head on his chest and cried. Tsunade patted the girl's back and then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I swear… it's only been one two days and one evening and it's already starting. Hang in there kiddo, even as we speak, many medics are raking their brains to find a cure for you. You're not going to be left behind, and we aren't giving up." Tsunade said. Even she knew there was no cure most likely, however how could she break it to them both without giving effort? Rubbing her temples she walked out of the door, leaving the sobbing pinkette and the cursed young man alone for a while.

Naruto felt his heart ache at the sound of her crying. If he could move anything intentionally he'd comfort her any way he could. He felt her grab his hand and turned her head to look at him, reclining his bed so he was could see her.

"I'm sorry for crying so much… but I just can't take this. It's only been one day and I'm already breaking… I'm such a crybaby… I can't do anything right while concealing my emotions…" she sniffled. At the instant Naruto's ears heard her he wanted to tell her how wrong she was! But, all attempts seemed so pointless as it was, being within a cocoon of bandages. It was frustrating, maddening to be helpless. He blamed himself for her pain, it was the only truth he could see. And dying would only cause her more pain. Even he knew she cared about his well-being whether it was to a certain extent of not. She showed him she cared many times before. "Maybe Sasuke as right… I just get in the way…" she said and closed her eyes. Naruto seemed calm and cool on the outside, however inside he was enraged. He felt the need to set her straight, however doing that would make her fear him, and besides he couldn't really do anything anyway. Although, nothing said he couldn't try. The blond cleared his throat to begin. She took notice and lifted her head. He muffled a series of nameless words Sakura had trouble interpreting. He did it as best as he could to make her understand, his lips were sealed slightly however. It was to prevent his skin from slopping away.

"What did you say?" She questioned. He mentally cursed himself out. Instead he narrowed his eyes at her, hoping she would get the message. His expression was all to familiar to her, and she felt ashamed to call herself these things in front of him. Even she knew he could hear her, but it was true!

"Sorry… but sometimes I think it's true…" she sighed. She jolted when Naruto gave a loud shout from within his cast! He noticed him glaring at her, willing not to accept the fact. "Hush you!" She snapped and crossed her arms and turned her head away, "obviously being in a cast doesn't affect your personality at all, does it… still stubborn as ever." she said in a cross tone. Naruto groaned and sighed. At the moment communication was just as useless as setting her straight. There was a thick layer of silence that settled calmly within the room. Sakura broke the silence by turning around in her chair and looking towards him.

"…I'm sorry," she said in a mellow tone, "but sometimes I feel it's all true, no matter what anyone says. I know you think differently, and it makes me happy that you do. Really happy. I guess that's what we all respect about you, not accepting one thing until you prove it right or wrong, if there really is a difference." She said apologetically. To show he heard her, the blond softened his eyes so that they shimmered in forgiveness. Smiling, Sakura stood up. "I have to go take a shower and get ready. I'll be back tonight, okay?" She asked. Naruto muffled an "okay" and she was sure she heard him. Walking over, she gave him a small peck on the forehead. His face heated up and his heart spindles increased! "When you get better, you'll might find those to be a little less common," she said walking away, causing him to groan. However, she stopped at the door and turned around to meet him, "or will they?" she questioned, winking at him before exiting. She left him with burning cheeks and an increased heart beat. That was all he really needed at the moment.

"_I'll be waiting…" _he thought. Moments later Tsunade walked through the door and looked at him.

"Sakura seemed more than happy when she left the room didn't she? And your cheeks are red and your heart is beating abnormally." she observed. Cocking her eyebrow, she glanced at the, seemingly innocent looking young man. "Boy you'd better not be thinking with _that _head of yours…" she warned. Naruto sweat dropped as she walked over.

"Okay you, time for a check up. Not sure if you know this but… you're naked." She said. Naruto's eyes turned into white circles.

"_SHE SAW MY COCK!?" _he mentally bellowed. Tsunade could see what Naruto was thinking about and chuckled.

"Oh c'mon Naruto. You know you have nothing I haven't seen yet. Besides, it's a pretty good size for your age… that or bigger, one or the other." She said as she emptied his catheter bag. Naruto was sweating up a storm!

"_Oh jeez! OH JEEZ! YOU'D BETTER NOT TELL SAKURA YOU OLD BAG!" _he shouted! Once Tsunade finished, she took the bag and sanitized it and the re-connected it.

"Anyway, Sakura seemed really happy when she walked out of here. You always make her glad to be alive, and I'm sure she's happier around you, with you. And I do happen to know, mind you," she said crossing her arms, "that you slept with her before you went on your mission. How do I know that you ask?" she said in his view.

"Honey, I know a lot of things." she replied to herself. Naruto gulped and Tsunade chuckled. "Don't worry kiddo, I know you wouldn't try anything intentionally. You're a good kid, and you know what?" the woman asked, knowing he wouldn't answer but wonder, "I think… wait, no, I'm positive you'd be the ideal young man for her." she smiled and laid her hand within his. "There's no doubt in my mind you'll find that part within her boy." the woman Hokage said. He looked clueless, and she had to admit he looked very funny! "Alright you, get ready for some checkups, you'll be getting more than enough visitors today anyway." she said.

"_More than enough… what?" _was all Naruto thought.

_*In Konoha…* _

"Okay guys, now when we see Naruto, we give him a group hug, got it!?" A girl said as she walked down the street, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Wait… wha!?" One of them said, "dammit! You didn't say a group hug!"

"Oh well guess what?" She said and whisked around, "we're doing it… GOT IT BUB!?" She screeched in his ears!

"Damn not so loud! You're voice will make my tattoo's peel!" he shouted back!

"Oh please dog breath, " she said and locked his cheeks in a piercing pinch, "these'll be on your cheeks forever… and besides, you look like such a cute puppy." she said and pulled his cheek before letting go.

"DAMN IT!" He cursed. The others stared at him and sighed. "Naruto had better be dying…" he said.

_*Sakura's House…*_

Sakura had gotten chosen a nice dress to present herself to the blond. A strapless, scarlet red dress with a headband and high-heels, with a white flower design, all matching of course. Though it was still the afternoon, and she didn't want to get it dirty. Meanwhile she was choosing barrettes and other types of jewelry. It had been a long time since she had even gotten this dressed up before in the second night. Usually it was because of something "imperative" her father had barked at her about. Although she didn't mind dressing the way a woman would when going out, she had to admit, it seemed a little odd. However she wouldn't complain, the blond was hurt and she'd do almost anything for him.

Sighing, she glanced out the window. Walking towards the seal the pinkette opened up the pane of glass and felt the warm breeze flow gently through her hair.

"It's such a warm day today," she said, inhaling a deep breath of fresh air, "too bad Naruto can't get out. It'd probably be a good time to get lunch." She went downstairs and entered the living room. Both her parents were out doing their duties for the village. She could be out there right now doing whatever was needed, but obviously she wasn't that bored. Instead she walked outside and took a walk around. It was obvious to her that there was nothing to do. She wasn't supposed to meet back with Naruto for a few more hours. "I'd probably die of boredom by then…" she sighed.

She strolled casually throughout the village window shopping a bit, checking for a few things she might be able to buy to spare time. Unfortunately there were no sales and she didn't have very much money. Groaning about her shortage of funds she headed towards the park. Walking along a line of cherry blossom trees that had bloomed extravagantly throughout the park, she sat under one and leaned back, closing her eyes. She hoped she would be able to come here one day with someone who loved her, and for some reason Naruto entered her mind. Handsome, young, tall and a piece of beef-cake all in one. She giggled, "beef-cake Naruto, hahaha!" she laughed out loud. She could just imagine Naruto looking like that, for some weird reason. Though, she had to admit, he had filled out a lot since child-hood. And to be truthful, she had taken quite a liking to it too. He looked good with all that muscle underneath. She then abruptly shook her head, her thoughts of Naruto disappearing.

"What am I talking about?" she questioned herself, "this is Naruto, sure he's gotten bigger, stronger and, mildly, good-looking over the years. Surely I can't think such things of him." she said. She thought for a moment, "hmmm… no, it can't be really. I mean, sure we had a small sleep-over, and I'm glad I was with him during that time though." sighing, not wanting to remember further. Craning her neck to glimpse at the clouds, she noticed something from out of the corner of her eye. At first she thought it was just the kids playing a game of tag. However, she saw a flash of silver out of the corner of her eyes. Suddenly, it reminded her of that little Wox boy, Silver-Sun. She immediately stood up and ran over in the direction she saw the silver flash! Searching amidst the bushes, she caught a slight glimpse of the bushy tail! She ran through the trees and came out to a street. It was then that she saw a figure walking in the distance, a tail swaying back and forth lazily. "Got you!" She gasped and sprinted! "Silver-Sun!" she called, almost breathless. Calling his name a few more times, she noticed he began to get larger in size and girth. She called his name one last time before she saw an ear twitch. Catching up she noticed it didn't look like the Wox she had seen. Instead she saw a much larger figure. Broad shouldered in a mystic silver fur that looked almost luxurious! The back muscle was cut to perfection, the triceps large and almost threatening. Wearing nothing but a pair of shorts the calves were trimmed down and the feet were humongous! She took a glimpse of his forearm and hands. Calm and not clenched. She hoped it was a good sign.

"Silver-Sun… is that, you?" she questioned, gulping for air.

"Silver-Sun…?" he asked, the tone of his voice quite deep and young. Turning around, she saw that wolf like snout, those fox-like ears and eyes that gleamed sharply with the tint of silver. Black nails a very bushy tail, and a large V-shape chest and torso. "Sorry, but you're mistaken."

"But… I thought you were-"

"I'm not, sorry. I'm sorry to cut this conversation short with you Sakura, but I must depart. I have important business to attend to." he said. She sighed and watched as he walked away, looking at the ground. It was at that moment that she realized something.

"Wait… I never told him my…" she looked up quickly. However, he was not there. "…weird… how did he know my name?" she pondered. It scared her a bit, however the Wox seemed friendly. Scratching her pink locks, in utter astonishment, she walked away. Dropping her head, knowing that she had found the wrong Wox made her upset. _"Silver-Sun… where are you? We had a deal…" _she thought. Ultimately she could not convince herself that Silver-Sun had given up, although the chances of him were slightly high, she could not abandon hope for him. If she did it'd most likely not happen that he'd hang on to that promise. She had no idea why, but things were just so ironic that way. Walking about with her head hung low, her hope nearly diminishing, she did not sense the presence of someone eyeing her.

"_Hmm…" _

She continued walking until she reached the Hospital. She had nothing better to do really, being with Naruto would make the time pass by quicker, and surely he'd enjoy the company, even with Tsunade doing his check ups. She walked back to her house to get ready. Jogging upstairs into her room, she got dressed into her clothes, not without washing up a bit first, putting on a bit of make-up. Making sure she looked appropriate and presentable. After, she plopped down on her bed and waited for a few hours. Staring at the clock until it was around 7-o-clock. She had no idea how she did it, but the sun was slowly setting, colours of orange, yellow and a bit of pink and purple scattered across the sky as the clouds deteriorated into nothing and the stars began coming out the play. The lanterns were being lit and exclusive shops were opening for the night-time rush. It was so beautiful after dark, the village stayed awake until around 12-o-clock. She walked about the village, lips poofed out with a bit of pink lip-stick and some glitter here-and- there about her eyes. Blush on her cheeks, giving them a rosy appearance, her scarlet dress embroidered with a few golden butterflies and designs meant for a family of incredible wealth. Her head band pulling back her hair, a golden bracelet on her right wrist and to top it off, a bow wrapped around her waist, sticking out towards her left.

She noticed she was attracting some attention from the other shinobi and young men.

"Hey sweetums, where ya headed?"

"Hey, nice dress!"

"*Whistles*"

"Hey there, wanna come back to my place?" they would ask. It was the ones that asked to her to accompany them back to their homes that made her angry. This one was just as tenacious. His nonchalant attitude and sunglasses with a denim jacket and kahki pants and muscle shirt made him look like a bad-boy. She should've guessed, he wasn't nearly filled out in the chest and arm regions as Naruto. Far from Naruto's level of bulk. "C'mon baby, you're all dressed up and lookin' good. I got money if you want it." He said, flashing a grin. Annoyed, she turned around and sent him a death glare, raising her fist, causing it to flare with her blue chakra. The boy stepped back, sweat-dropping a bit. "Uh… so you don't want money eh… oh! I get it! You're those girls who're just in for the fun of it! Sweet!" chuckling he failed to receive any glint of Sakura's message. And when he slapped her on the ass, she unleashed a devastating beat-down on the dude, thrashing him and sending him soaring inside a house wall. Blowing her cocked fist off, she put her hands on her hips and took a stance, glaring at all the others. They immediately turned their gazes away from her.

"Good." she said and walked away, leaving the smoldering mess behind. Arriving at her destination, she entered and walked up to the second floor. Walking down the secret hallway, she arrived at the door. It was quiet, and she and Naruto were alone for the time being. Opening the door, she walked in. However, instead of just Naruto greeting her, she found all of her friends instead!

"Whoa! Naruto's got himself a little play-mate eh?"

"Ohhhhh! Sakura! You look so cute in that dress!"

To say the least she was shocked!

"How did you guys find this place!?" she demanded. A girl about her age sighed.

"Oh please Sakura, Tsunade told us about Naruto too. It was quite a shock when we discovered our ramen-loving-whiskered fox was in the bed feeling down." she said and ruffled Naruto's hair a little bit. Sakura's face reddened in anger.

"Ino… perhaps you should stop…" another girl with blue hair suggested.

"Ohh, I didn't know this handsome young man was taken." she teased, rubbing his head. Sakura clenched her fist.

"Damn it Ino!" she gritted her teeth. Ino sighed and shook her head.

"Jeez, calm down! I was just teasing you." Ino sighed.

"Damn… didn't know Naruto had such a fan girl…" a boy with messy brown hair grinned. Sakura glanced towards him with a Inner Sakura glare. Walking over to him she groaned and quickly her fist ended up knocking him out of his seat next to the blue haired girl.

"Hinata, next time _you _do that when Kiba acts like an annoying idiot!" she fumed. Hinata looked at the boy on the floor and sweat-dropped.

"O-Okay…" she said in a tender voice. Sakura looked at the boy on the floor and cleared her throat.

"Hey Naruto." she said with a cute smile. She ruffled his hair gently. The look in his eyes made her giggle. "What?" she questioned. The blond stared at her blankly, making her giggle again. "You're funny!"

"I believe Naruto wasn't expecting you to look like that," Kiba said as he stood up, rubbing the large lump on his head. Sakura looked behind her and cocked her eyebrow.

"I dressed up like this when I arrived here last night," she explained. The dog tamer looked at them both, cocking his eyebrow.

"Last night eh?" she nodded at her question. It was then that a smirk smeared it's way to his face.

"So… did our buddy get a lap ride last-KCK!" before he could finish his sentence Hinata quickly hit him in the stomach. She gasped and covered her mouth!

"Kiba I'm so sorry!" she squeaked! Sakura grinned in victory.

"What a pain…" another boy said, rubbing his shoulder. Wearing a fishnet shirt and a pair of green pants with a Jonin leaf green vest. Hair tied up in a peak in the back and hunched over with both arms resting upon his shins.

"Oh Shikamaru!" Ino sighed, "do you always have to think everything is a pain?" the blond haired girl asked. He shrugged lazily.

"Everything IS a drag Ino… troublesome and a huge pain in the ass."

"You're a pain in my ass…" Ino mumbled. They heard Naruto chuckle from his cast. Sakura smiled and ruffled his hair gently.

"Oh c'mon Shikamaru," a large boy started, clad in red armor, "you have to admit that sometimes you complain a little too much…" he said. Shikamaru groaned.

"Whatever Chouji…" with a sigh he leaned back and closed his eyes. Chouji groaned at his teammates laziness and Ino couldn't believe she was dating him.

"It seems, " another boy clad in a hoodie and black glasses, "as though we all have a few problems… we have different judgments and base our opinions differently from each other. In the end, individually we think both alike and different, based on one's opinion, or if it's a fact." he said shadily.

"Uhhh… wha?" Kiba cocked his eyebrow, "is Shino on drugs or something'?" he said with an amused chuckle. Shino cocked his eyebrow at his team mate.

"That was so amusing I forgot to laugh…" he said and turned away. Kiba groaned in annoyance.

"Jeez, have a sense of humor." he said. Shino said nothing to his team mate. Groaning, the messy brown-haired boy looked at Naruto. Sakura was preparing a meal for him of his favorite ramen. Standing up, the Inuzuka walked over to him, grabbed a chair and twisting it backwards before sitting in it. "Hope ya feel better buddy… just hand in there. I'm sure there'll be a cure found soon." the boy said with a toothy smile. Naruto sighed and hoped Kiba was right. After the steaming ramen was heated, she hooked him up and hung the bag on a hook. She flipped the switch and the ramen ran through the tube and Naruto began enjoying his dinner.

"Is that good Naruto?" Sakura asked with a cute smile and wink. The blonde crinkled his eyes. Kiba smiled and it spread throughout the room. The dog tamer got out of the chair and turned it around and offered it to Sakura. Smiling she took a seat and held Naruto's hand, stroking his fingers. She looked around, and noticed something she hadn't noticed before, "where's Neji, Tenten and Lee?" she questioned.

"They're out on a mission. They were here with us earlier today though, but Tsunade had called them for an important matter with Gai." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh…"

"Although we did give Naruto a group hug when we were here. Too bad you weren't with us." Ino said. Sakura looked at her.

"Well, I was at home picking out this dress. I have to look presentable Ino." the pinkette explained. Ino shrugged, and Sakura turned towards Naruto. His eyes looked vibrant and hyper active again! Shimmering in the light, she could tell her was overjoyed to have friends such as them.

"Well guys, we'd better get going. You guys probably wanna be left alone." Kiba said. They all stared at for a second. It then clicked in Ino's mind.

"Yeah, c'mon Shikamaru." she said and stood up. It then clicked in all of their minds. However, Kiba saw Shino already gone, one step ahead of them already. They walked out of the door, the Inuzuka waving good-bye before closing the door. It became silent for a while, and Naruto was still taking in his food. Gripping the blondes hand further, Sakura spoke up.

"They're really good friends, aren't they?" Sakura asked. Naruto could only agree! "Gosh… I feel like it's been a long while since you could move," Sakura said, "I hope you'll be able to move again in the future, I sincerely do." her soft tone seemed to calm him a little bit. She stared meekly into his eyes, and although she could not feel what he was currently going through… she could see it clearly, that inside he was wishing, wishing desperately for a cure of this disease. Vibrant upon the outside, a feeling of hope, and wishing inside. She had not noticed, however, that her thoughts had turned into her emotions.

Naruto could see her frowning for some reason. He had no idea what was going on, although whatever it was, he wished he could make her feel better. He hoped she wasn't concerning herself about him. If only he could move, if only he could wrap his arms around her and whisper in her ear how much she meant to him, how much he loved her. Then maybe it would all end and they could be happy together. However life was cruel. A world of pain and misery for him. She was his world, she made him who he was now, she did everything for him when she had no idea in the universe that she had molded him into a fine young man. Those, were his deepest wishes. If that Shade-Tree Werewolf hadn't fucked up the mission, and if he did tell her he loved her, his memory slipping slightly, and if she thought about it. Perhaps they would be together right now, somewhere else instead of being locked up in this damned hospital! Sighing to himself, the blond stared at her.

"Oh Naruto…" she squeaked. Whatever the reason she was crying again. Something obviously getting to her emotions and tugging them like a violin string. Her hands were placed over her heart, and her tears of impurity ran down her plushy cheeks.

"_So… beautiful… don't cry Sakura… please don't cry. You've cried enough, don't be sad!" _he pleaded to her! He wish he had telepathy so he could talk to her. He wished many things for her, all good.

"Oh Naruto… please don't die…" she cried, "please don't leave me tonight or any other… other night! Stay with me… be with me… just don't leave me. You're the only one I feel like I have in my life, you're the only one who understands me," she sniffed, wiping away her tears. Naruto even began to hurt a little inside, and it sent a few tears streaming down his cheeks as well, "you shouldn't be crying… I'm the one who needs to cry… if I lose you… I'll feel like I've lost everything." she cried. She hunched over and laid her head on his chest cast and nuzzled into it. What she was showing right now, it never occurred to her that it had been coming out of her mouth. She felt screwed up for some reason. She just had a feeling… a feeling he should know… something about her. She had already told him her deepest wish, and she probably knew what one of his wishes was. To be with her… and she knew it all along of course. She had seen how he acted when he was younger, always going gaga over her, while she was going crazy for Sasuke Uchiha. And it was true, she thanked Naruto for getting him back, she sincerely did. However, she had lost Sasuke as a love interest of the years she had been with Naruto. Back then she needed him, and vise versa her. And now, he needed her more than anything, but she felt as though she was the one in need, not him. Sakura Haruno wanted to see what it was like to be more in-depth with the blond. She sat up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that…" she apologized as she swept the tears cascading down her cheeks away, "I could just never picture losing you for any reason what-so-ever. I've never said this before, because I thought it'd cloud my attraction for Sasuke," she sniffed, and then sighed, "you're everything to me… Naruto Uzumaki. And I know I must look really ridiculous, it's like I'm bipolar… friendly and then angry in a split second, then crying and… and then repeating again. But that's the truth… you're everything I thought Sasuke was, and one of those is a hero…" she said. The pinkette looked at the time and sighed. It was only 8: 00 and already she was tired. She was nervous to ask, but then again, she wondered if it was something Naruto would like.

"Naruto… can I lay down with you?" she asked. The blondes eyes widened.

"_Lay down, with me!? Hell you slept with me, SURE!" _he mentally shouted! He blinked once and muffled loudly, doing his best to give her a sign. She noticed, seeing his eyes shimmer with delight. Smiling, she crawled onto the bed and laid on him, since, there was no room for her to snuggle into a corner beside him.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" she questioned. The blond muffled a "nuh uh". Smiling, Sakura laid her head down upon his chest. She had slept with him before, and the memory of that frightening night would always be burned into her mind. She put her head in the crook of his neck, scooting up further, careful not to hurt him anywhere being he was delicate. Though Sakura was sure the cast would hold. Naruto smiled underneath his cast and inhaled deeply. Sakura could even hear his gentle heart beat, lulling her to sleep soundly. Naruto didn't know if it would work, but if it was to make Sakura happy, he began to move his arms, implying all of his strength so he could hug her. Instantly Sakura awoke and looked at him!

"Naruto! …you aren't supposed to move…" Sakura said. Determination showed within his eyes, if he was to sleep with her he'd hug her dammit! She understood, even though it was against her being a nurse, she really couldn't stop Naruto from being Naruto… she got off, ejected the food bag as it was empty and tossed it, and turned off the lights, darkening the room. There was just enough light to see where she was going. She climbed back on and nuzzled into his neck, tired from something she could not seem to understand the reason why. Naruto sighed and implied his strength again, it was a bit difficult, but he got his arms to move. He wrapped them around Sakura's body, in a hugging embrace. He knew he would not be able to live… and as he had previously thought, that dying was his future, that becoming Hokage was not in his future… he would accept it. Accept death, no matter how excruciating. He'd do it for Sakura… he'd die for her, she _was _his world, and so long as she remembered him after he died, she'd always remain, his world. He closed his eyes, the girl of his dreams, dressed elegantly and beautifully for him wrapped nice and snug in his arms and on his body. He inhaled, and then exhaled. They both drifted off peacefully. However… from the window of the door, two eyes watched over them.

"_Hmmm…"_

________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for the VERY LATE update yet again. But, here it is! J I'm going to finish _"Demon in the High School"_ so that can be done and over with and I can move on with the High School series. _"The Demon of Konoha Castle: Curse of the Crystal Lantern"_ will be updated as well. Thank you for reading. As of next chapter, expect emotional trauma, but also expect my special guest to appear in this story. All hope isn't lost yet! Bye!


End file.
